


Danganronpa Dual Hopes "Hello Hopes Peak Academy"

by WelschmenFox



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crushes, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hajime is the Deuteragonist, Harems, High School Drama, I might make some slight changes and edits since I am so busy with school right now, Makoto is the Protagonist, pre-tragedy, there is some death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 38,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26622592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelschmenFox/pseuds/WelschmenFox
Summary: We all know the story of when Hajime accepted and gone with the Project in order to become the Ultimate Hope...Well in this AU we will explore on what if a second person was also chosen...that person being Makoto Naegi. and that the two of them will go to School at Hopes Peak Academy and have many escapades and adventures with their classmates...Hoo boy! this is gonna be a heck of a ride[a ReWrite of the Original Danganronpa timeline]
Relationships: Hajime Hinata/Chiaki Nanami, Hajime Hinata/Mikan Tsumiki, Makoto Naegi & Hajime Hinata, Makoto Naegi/Junko Enoshima, Makoto Naegi/Kyoko Kirigiri, Makoto Naegi/Mukuro Ikusaba, Makoto Naegi/Sayaka Maizono, Other Relationships
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42





	1. Gentle Rose: Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Danganronpa whatsoever. the series and franchise is owned by Spike Chunsoft and was created by Kazutaka Kodaka
> 
> and in this Fanfic there will be two main Chapters. The Gentle Rose Chapters [Makoto's Chapter] and the Black Hope Chapters [Hajime's Chapters]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a Prologue to the Gentle Rose Chapters

Screams and echoes of horrors could be heard echoing throughout the halls...

But despite the deeply concerning screams of agony that could be faintly heard, bouncing off these walls. They didn't bothered the strawberry-pink haired girl as much...Since she had achieved her life's goal at last... 

from her right stood a boy with raven locks that drops down to the length of his legs, covering his face and upper body a bit. With the only stark contrast to his overall black suit and appearance...Being the blood that coats his clothes and hair, with his crimson red eyes staring at a peculiar piece that he holds in the palm of his hands...

And that peculiar object that the raven lock boy has...Is a silver pin, shaped like a four-pointed star that is overlaid on a crescent moon...That is also covered in blood 

And finally. A body, that lays against a wall, covered in blood...

The body seems to be a boy...Who has brown hair, with a stick of it prominent on top of his head...and that the boy has a single tear that streamed down his face...

The strawberry-pink haired girl laughs in hysterics. Whilst the raven haired boy surprisingly sheds some tears...

... 

...

~*~*~*~ 

...

...

...

"Hopes Peak Academy....." a voice said with both hope and admiration was evident from this boy's mouth "The Prestigious school that inspires hope and success into the hearts of many. The School is so influential that it is basically the most respected and noble school in the entire world. The School of the Elite. It is said that if once you step foot and get enrolled here, you'll be set for life" The voice cheered

"Now you may be wondering. on how do you get into a school that is supposedly the best. Well to answer that, you need two things...now you may be wondering... 

What are those two things are....well simple, one is that you needed to be in high school. that's easy enough most people could already fill out that requirement 

But the final one is a little harder for many to qualify in.....And that is you needed a talent. And talent means everything to the school." the voice started to sound a bit more negative in tone and is starting to say the words much more slowly

Then the voice starts to sound more positive again.....and a a bit of an embarrassed tone "But luckily for me I managed to be accepted into this noble school.....now you may be wondering...." he chuckles to himself a bit, albeit a bit awkwardly. 

"well I am not sure if this qualifies as a talent or not. but the school said so. so who I am to judge. But. Well. I am this year's Lucky Student. you see the school does a raffle or lottery, or whatever. But essentially the lucky student draw would give a chance for one normal high school student, for the chance to attend hopes peak. A sort of honorary ultimate title. Not necessarily an actual talent that many would think of. But the school seems to think so" The Voice then sighs

"Well I am not sure still. Maybe it is because the school was interested in luck. which is actually the second main reason for the selection of a Lucky Student, apparently the school is researching into the concept and complexities of Luck of all things...I know weird and bizarre...And on other than luck itself being my supposed talent. I don't exactly have any outstanding quirks or features. I just usually have average grades, not particularly that smart, and I am not that ambitious in anything in particular....."

The voice then continued on "Well on other matters. I was actually looking up online in my future class. there are like a total of 15 other students to be in the same classroom with me......"

There are students like the Furious Mondo Owada, the Acclaimed Writer Toko Fukawa, and the Esteemed Byakuya Togami. Heir to the Togami Corporation..." then the voice continued on

"But then there was one student that caught me by surprise when I took a look at the student roster. A student that _surprised_ me the most. Sayaka Maizono" he said with both adoration and respect at the name.

"well......the reason why I am so surprised to see Maizono's name on the list is that.......because.......well......nevermind....." he abruptly avoided the subject

"Oh, I should introduce myself now..........:"

"My Name is Makoto Naegi" He said in a soft and gentle voice 

"The Ultimate Lucky Student......and I am this year's.......well lucky student.....though....I am honestly right now. A little nervous in stepping foot into Hopes Peak's gates, but I know I can't keep everyone waiting.....just gotta walk through now.....man I am nervous" Makoto said nervously

the boy, who has light skin, spiky, desaturated brown hair with a prominent ahoge, and gentle gray eyes. and wears a zipped-up dull green hoodie with a red stripe along the zipper, an open black jacket with gold buttons over the hoodie, black jeans, and red sneakers with white toes. His hoodie has a logo of a red gas mask in a circle printed on the back of the hood, and the zipper goes all the way up to the top of the hood. and He wears a pin shaped like a four-pointed star overlaid on a crescent moon and it is pinned to the lapel of his jacket.....The boy......named Makoto Naegi, then stepped through the gates of the academy and is now making his way........to the School's Doors

...

...

...

~*~*~*~ 

...

...

...

"~Helloo! Hopes Peak Academy~" He simply said


	2. Gentle Rose: Chapter 1 The First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is now the first day for our little favorite Luckster, Makoto Naegi. he seems nervous when he first enters the main hall, will he be able to fit in. either way he'll also first meet our favorite Sleuth of a detective. at least he kinda made a friend
> 
> ~Welcome to your first day on Hopes Peak Academy~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Danganronpa. the series and franchise is owned by Spike Chunsoft

## Gentle Hope

### The First Day

"Huh?' Makoto got confused......As of now, He is inside of the Academy. and right now he was standing in the middle of the hall. and to his surprise.......................no one else is here...he'd expected there to be like students or staff hustling and bustling from corridor to corridor.

but to his surprise is that the Main Hall seems.......empty......Like nobody in sight

 _'This is odd'_ Makoto thought to himself. "m-maybe I am just early" he mutters to himself". but then he shook his head. _'but wait I can't be_ _That_ _early, can it?'_

Makoto wanting some answers turns his head to look for a clock....his pale grey eyes then turn to a nearby wall clock and the time is, "7:30!" he exclaimed in astonishment

"I-I-I am that early!" He shouted in surprise

still somewhat stunned from being the first one here....but just to be sure he checks his watch, only to see that his watch was actually broken. there is even a shimmering crack on the glass of it...he seriously needs to get a new watch

"Well at least I am not late like usual school days" he sighs in relief. you see despite what his title suggests. and if you've known Makoto beforehand, then you'd say that he is practically the complete opposite of what you'd call a lucky student.

he'd constantly find himself in situations that won't be either pleasant or good at all....situations like the one time in which that he somehow got himself into the cheer squad of his own school, just from accidentally bumping into someone's lunch tray, that one was a long story. or the time in where he was running late and he took a wrong turn and somehow the bread that he had in his mouth had fallen off his mouth then he slipped on it and a speeding car on the road collided with him and he was sent flying. he was then hospitalized for a week because of that incident.

even the way on how he got accepted into hopes peak had some misfortune beforehand

 _'o-okay well I guess'_ he then scans the main hall around him _'I think should try exploring and familiarizing myself with the building, and it is not like I have anything else to do. so yeah I think I'll take a bit of a stroll around campus. and I still got like 30 minutes left before the time'_

"ok alright it is decided!" Makoto exclaimed. and with determination Makoto slowly walks out of the entrance hall and left to explores around the school...

... 

... 

Makoto was just walking through the halls of the school building...Makoto was just astonished at how pristine and regal the school halls looked...despite doing 'some' research before going to hopes peak, he was still stunned by how the halls look so shiny and well maintained. and this is supposed to be a high school building.

_A HIGH SCHOOL BUILDING_

and as Makoto mindlessly wandered the corridors he came upon a classroom.......and he was glad actually

the reason why he is glad is, that he was also trying to find his classroom. so after encountering the set of stairs leading to the second floor he remembered that his parents stated that supposedly, he should look for his classroom on the second floor of the school building.. or so he remembers......

and now He is now in front of the classroom's door. somewhat hesitant to open it at first. But he encourages himself to go further anyways

 _'Oh come on Makoto. calm yourself, why the heck you're even nervous now of all times. it's not like anyone else is her-'_ Makoto's train of thought stopped from the moment when he opened that door, and he was surprised to see that he was not alone. in fact there one other person in the classroom. to be specific. its a girl with downed lavender hair with a single braid on her left side, wearing some equally heeled knee-high boots and a dark purple collared blazer jacket with six brown buttons over a zipped up long-sleeved white blouse and brown tie with a bird-like symbol on it..

The girl is also wearing a short black short skirt. and notably, her hands wear a set of studded black gloves. that seems to be custom made actually, and that the girl had sharp, purple hairs

and oddly the girl's complexion seems to be a bit pale..... _'is she sick or something'_ Makoto thought in his head. but before he could entertain that idea further, he was suddenly snapped back into reality.

"Y'know I am not sick, it's just my complexion. unless you really like judging people by their outlooks......" the Lavender girl deadpanned at him

"W-WHAT1 no no it is not like that. it's just, that I am not used to seeing people like that" Makoto quickly placated at the Lavender head...in response The girl chuckles a bit although not really showing any kind of smile. 

"I know" Makoto was suddenly puzzled by that response. The Lavender head continued on. "You were just surprised. that's all, am I correct?" The Lavender haired girl questioned but decided to not leave any room for Makoto to speak. so she continued on "I was just testing you." she then lets those words sink in for Makoto to understand. only for him to realize that the Mysterious girl was just teasing him.

"o-oh a test, y-yeah" he then let out an awkward laugh in embarrassment for only overreacting to a simple tease. Makoto is just too considerate of others feelings sometimes

"so.....are you like my classmate, and if so, who are you?" The Luckster inquires about the identity of the mysterious Lavender head. in response, the Lavender head stood up from her desk and place down her notebook that she had on her hand from earlier.

"Seeing that you had finally asked that question, I will just comply.....My name is Kyoko Kirigiri and coupled with my high-grade detective skills, I am known as the Ultimate Detective..."

_(She went idle as a flash of purple and white appeared behind her with the text saying 'Ultimate Detective')_

"Detective?" Makoto repeated.

"Yes. I am a detective, and I am a student of Class 78. and assuming that you're here is meaning that you're also my classmate. am I correct" The Sleuth confirmed his question but also inquired about Makoto's identity and circumstance

 _'wow she's sharp.'_ Makoto was in awe that one of his classmates was a detective. I mean it is not like every day that your classmate is a detective.....the only other example of when Makoto was classmates with someone who is very notable or talented was............ _'nevermind'_ he ended his own train of thought

"So, your turn for introductions." The Mysterious girl snapped him back to reality. causing the Luckster to flinch a little from her calling him out to introduce himself as well....."I gave you mine, now it is your turn."She said with not much emotion in it, just a bit cold in tone

"Huh? oh y-yeah. My name is Makoto Naegi. and I am uh..." he chuckles to himself a bit. "This year's lucky student" he ended his statment

_(He went idle and then a flash of green and white appeared behind him. and the text saying 'Ultimate Lucky Student')_

The Sleuth raised an eyebrow from that statement. "Luck huh? I never knew that was considered a talent"

The Luckster in turn just scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment "y-yeah. I thought so too, but apparently, the school thinks so. so who am I to judge". and just as the Luckster said that. the school's P.A System activated

**"THIS IS A SCHOOL ANNOUNCEMENT. TO ALL STUDENTS. IT IS NOW 8:00 AM! PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE SCHOOL'S GYMNASIUM FOR YOUR SCHOOL ORIENTATION. THIS IS MANDATORY. THAT IS ALL AND HAVE A GOOD DAY!"** and with that, the P.A System blared off from the announcer's statement 

"hmph. guess we can continue our little conversation later we first gotta head to the gym" she addressed the Luckster. 

The Luckster nods in response "yeah we don't wanna be late for our first day." and so the Luckster and the Sleuth exited their classroom and fast-walked to the flight of stairs and made their way to the first floor and eventually they came upon a crowd of people. they too are making their way to the gym

Makoto was awestruck with so many people in the halls. but with so many people in the hall at once it made it kind of hard to walk through without bumping into someone. Makoto right now.....was kind of dazed. like some of the individuals around him worn some either regal or eccentric outfits....he could've actually sworn that he saw some guy shirtless in the crowd...maybe he was like a surfer or something

Eventually both Kyoko and Makoto had at least made it to the trophy room...From their left to right were shelves, racks, and cases lined with various trophies and prizes from past students. There was even a golden sword, sheathed on a stand to his left. but it was kind of hard to admire the various trophies in the room when there was so much commotion in a single space. people talking and chatting. some even got into a small argument about something. whatever it was that sparked a heated argument was something Makoto didn't want to get in trouble with, since because of his luck...and through all of this...He felt so small just from standing with these people. 

_'I really do feel.....insignificant in this world.....'_ He solemnly thought 

Kyoko meanwhile kept a steady and neutral face. indifferent to what is going on around her. not even when a group of girls behind her made Kyoko flinched 

currently there was a situation where a girl with uneven cut hair fell on the ground onto a very....compromising position. while a girl with red hair and a camera slung around her neck was trying to help her, while some smaller girl wearing a yellow kimono just laughed at the whole thing. and obviously, some nearby guys are just admiring it all. mostly towards the girl who had fallen....poor girl 

Nonetheless the doors to the gym finally opened. and everyone funneled out to the gym. 

It was massive. so large in fact that it made Makoto feel ever so smaller than he already is 

Just staring at the floor to take in how wide the gym was made Makoto felt so.......miniscule to all of this.... _'I never really felt so microscopic in my life till now'_ Makoto thought in his head as he took in the entire scenery of the gym. Hopes Peak's Gymnasium was larger than any gym that the Luckster had ever been in 

Rows and rows of chairs had been laid out across the entire gym, obviously, they were intended for the students to use. But some just opted to stand from where they were 

Kyoko and Makoto chose the option of sitting at one of the rows of chairs. Makoto was glad that they chose that option, he was honestly tired from walking around and exploring the school from earlier. and was as exhausted when they had to wait at the trophy room before being let into the gym, despite the waiting in the trophy room took about 5-8 minutes....long and tiring 5-8 minutes of just standing in that cramped room with a bunch of people 

and as the Luckster and Sleuth took their seats, it wasn't too long when a lot of people had also sat down. but there was also a good number of people who decided to just stand to the sides 

_'Wow, so many Ultimates in one room. I wonder what they are all like? if I even managed to get to kno-'_ but before he could think about it. a sudden boisterous roar erupted from one of the audiences. 

"SHHIIIIIIIIITTTT!!!!, I NEED A SHIT TO TAKE A SHIIIITTT!!!!!" a large individual roared from the crowd 

"LANGUAGE!" exclaimed from a boy with red eyes who obviously took offense to the other boy's sudden outburst of swearing 

"HUH!" The larger guy or boy. actually, it is kind of hard to tell...He looked older. But he was at schooling Hope Peak, which was a high school..So is this guy a teenager like the rest of them. Or an adult who got held back several times.....Makoto wasn't so sure about it all....anyways the guy who said 'SHIT' earlier noticed the prefect looking, guy... "OH SORRY, BUT I GOTTA SHIIITTT!!!" he exclaimed 

"I SAID LANGUAGE THERE. YOU NEED TO KNOW PROPER MODESTY!" The Prefect guy shouted back 

"This is getting annoying," Kyoko said calmly. but clearly irritated by the shouting match between the two boys 

"Yeah" Makoto agreed with her. But luckily for them. and the eardrums of those nearby, everyone in the gymnasium went silent. as the Headmaster makes his appearance on stage 

The Hopes Peak Headmaster. is a man in his late thirties, wearing a Three-Piece Black Suit, with Black Hair and has a neutral expression on his face looking ever so serious.........as soon as he got onto the stage and approaches the podium with the mic. he tapped on the mic 8 consecutive times before speaking... 

"Ahem!" He called out to the crowd to hush any lasting chatting or noise. to which it was effective.....The gym was irrevocably.........silent 

Seeing this the Headmaster continued to begin his speech 

"Students, Friends, Family," he said with a much warmer tone. but for some reason. that part when he said the word _Family_ he got a hiss from Kyoko in response 

_'huh? why did Kyoko.....hissed?. The Headmaster didn't outwardly show that he was bad in any way.....'_ he was somewhat concerned for his classmate now. _'Is there some sort of.....connection or something, or did the headmaster struck a nerve?'_ but before Makoto could further entertain that thought. he turns his attention back to the front of the stage....where the headmaster stood firm 

The Headmaster continued on "Today is a great day. and Honor for among many today. Today is perhaps the best and greatest day for all who were invited here to this fine institute of learning. Today is the day that you're all accepted into the most Righteous, Elite, and Dedicated place of learning in all of Japan, and by extension. THE WORLD!" and as the Headmaster said that final line, everyone in the crowd cheered and applaud at it 

Makoto was just clapping as the crowd cheered while everyone had a little celebration for a bit......Makoto turns to look at Kyoko who is to his left. 

Makoto then had a frown as he saw Kyoko.....possessing a not so pleased expression on her face. like as if she is resenting those words from the headmaster. or as if the headmaster has insulted her or hurt her in some way.....But Makoto didn't know why though 

But Makoto couldn't linger on that thought any longer as the Headmaster raised his hand to signal everyone to quiet down 

"Now you may all know. You'd be all spending the next foreseeable three years here, in order to develop, improve, and hone in all of your various skills and talents. So that when you're all ready. you'd be able to spread **Hope** throughout the globe.....Ahahahaahahahah!" he ended the statement with a round of joyous laughter. 

"Be Glad! Be Happy! Rejoice! Applaud! Applaud Yourselves!" The Headmaster Exclaimed in a very warm and welcoming tone. and such like he said. Everyone cheered and applaud once again 

"But there may be times of hardships and difficulty. But always know that, and hear me out. that in fact as long as you are here in Hopes Peak, we can guarantee you success in your careers and in life." The Headmaster said 

"So get out there and bring hope for all to witness.......I am Jin Kirigiri, and Welcome to Hopes Peak Academy" he finished off his speech. and after he finished his speech everyone in the gym slowly but surely left to do whatever business they had planned for the day. 

_'Wait, did he said that right?.'_ Makoto thought. _'His name is Jin kirirgiri?'_ he then turns to his left at his classmate Kyoko who seem to be thinking of something. _' Did the headmaster said his name is Kirigiri.'_ and after for a brief moment of thought, Makoto put the two and two together and it was clear..... 

_'Is Kyoko and the Headmaster related in some way'_ Makoto thought. but before he could explore it further The Sleuth got up from her chair and told Makoto that the two of them should get going to their classroom 

"Makoto.....Let's head back" Kyoko said as she got up from her seat 

Makoto was somewhat disappointed that Kyoko just got up and left and not giving him time to ask a simple question. kind of bummed Makoto out. but nonetheless, he decided that maybe he could ask her about it later.......and besides he didn't want to sit there alone in the gym any longer, so the Luckster quickly got up from his seat and caught up with Kyoko before she left him in the dust..... 

........... 

The Luckster and Sleuth are now approaching the set of stairs leading to the second floor until a sudden commotion erupted nearby 

"Hey Watch where you going running freak!" Shouted by a guy wearing a red plaid shirt and brown jeans and he is carrying......an Axe? _'Is this guy some sort of Lumberjack?'_ Makoto thought in his mind 

"RUNNING FREAK!" a boy in a blue tracksuit and white sneakers exclaimed. "WHO YOU CALLING A RUNNING FREAK!" 

"OHohohohOh, oh HO! I know a FREAK! when I see it." this caused the guy in the blue tracksuit to be stunned a bit 

The Lumberjack looking guy, continued with his rant "Aaand YOU! Motherfucker kept on running and jogging at the same place! you Running Freak!" 

"HEY! stop calling me a RUNNING FREAK! I am the Goddamn Ultimate Track Star damn it" The track star retorted 

The Two Ultimates got into a shouting match, passing and trading insults and witty remarks left and right. Attracting a large crowd, they were probably expecting a fight to break out. and all in the first day 

"Uhm er. should we......do something Kyoko?" Makoto asked the Sleuth 

"No, I don't think so" she said calmly 

"Why is that," The Luckster asked. but as if his question was answered. the school's head of security. Juzo Sakakura intervened 

"Alright Alright, Break it up, Break it up" as he said that he got both Ultimates in attention......and the Track Star probably wet his pants from the sight of the former Ultimate Boxer...... 

"Mr. S-S-Sakakura!" Both boys blurted out in fear 

Seeing this. Juzo then had a toothy grin 

He laid both of his hands on the shoulders of the two boys in front of him. causing the both of them to shudder at the firm grip that tightly grasped on their shoulders 

"Hey listen here you brats. this is just the first day for many kids here, and I don't wanna deal with hooligans by now." he then leaned his head to the both of them, and dividing them........then he whispered in their ears. "So if ya don't wanna get some bruises or bloody noses......" this suddenly draw flinches from the Ultimates around him...and he was gonna continue with his warning. But this was enough to get the message straight to the two troublemakers...

"eeeyyaaahhh, YES SIR!" Both boys said in total fear from the mere thought of getting pulverized by the former boxer. 

"hmmph! Good. now get going, you're both starting to clog up the hallways" and with that he also dispersed the crowd and now everyone were walking to other directions, paying no mind to the situation from before 

"So shall we get going?" Kyoko addressed the luckster 

"Yeah" Makoto agreed 

............. 

The Luckster and the Sleuth had arrived on to the second floor. and they're making their way to their classroom. but something seems....off 

"Huh? the door seems to been opened?" Makoto wondered 

Kyoko quirked an eyebrow and turn to the Luckster next to her "You _did_ locked the door right?" 

"uhm yeah, I think I did?" he sounded unsure 

The Sleuth on the other hand is not about to waste any more time standing in the hall way, so she quickly approached the door and swung it open 

"Ah!..........there's........... my students are" a voice said slowly 

Theres a man, sat on the teacher's desk in the classroom, he has blue eyes and ragged blond hair. and the man also wore a white tuxedo, with a green undershirt and black vest top, with a blue, almost gray tie. He also wore a white hat with a black decoration going around the circumference, near the flappy bit..... 

and also the man seems to be drunk, for he is seen holding a flask 

"Uhm...hi?" Makoto spoke up from behind the Sleuth 

"Huh?" the Drunk took notice of the Luckster and Sleuth's presence. "Oh, y-yeah You guys are my studentszzaaaa......." The man is definitely drunk 

The man then stood up from the chair he was sitting on....albeit being wobbly and all.....since he is drunk 

The man is now in front of the Luckster and the Sleuth, still drunk. but he does his best in trying to form some words out of his mouth hole 

"So uh, what else. else, elzaaaa, Introductions. yeah that's right intros...." The Drunk then drank from his flask 

_'are the teachers allowed to drink on the job?'_ Makoto thought. but shook it away and introduced himself 

"Um hi, I am Makoto Naegi, The Ultimate Lucky Student" The Luckster stated calmly 

"Kyoko Kirigiri, Ultimate Detective" The Sleuth stated simply 

The drunk in turn stopped sipping from his flask and wiped the remaining drips of alcohol off his chin. he then turns his attention back towards the two students in front of him 

"The Nameszzadugh. Koichi Kizaaakura!, aand I am the school's Ultimate School Scout....becaaaauuuss.....I scout students y'know?" The drunk named Koichi replied 

_( He then went idle as a flash of White and Green appeared behind him. and the text saying 'Ultimate School Scout')_

he then bowed his head and tipped his hat off to them. "Oh, and I am your teacher. so uh........Class dismissed" he said abruptly 

_'Oh so he is our teacher. kinda made sen- WAIT! what did he just said?'_ Makoto thought 

Kyoko noticing, this answered the Luckster's question. "Did you not know?. it is not mandatory to attend classes here. Well you could go to class like any normal school, but it is encouraged to use your own time to hone and improve your talent." she informed the luckster 

"Yeah. The Sleuthy detective is right." Koichi confirmed the Sleuth. "Now if you'll excuse me. I got some business to attend to" so their teacher then strolled out of their classroom without uttering another word.....other than the drunken groans and moans that could be heard far off into the hall way 

"He seems to be fine, for a choice to be our teacher" Kyoko commented sarcastically 

"Yeah, wait" Makoto then realized something from earlier. "How'd you know I wanted to ask about the non-mandatory classes thing?" The luckster wanted inquire 

"Hmm?, you just wanna ask that then fine...Because you're like an Open Book Makoto" she said blankly 

Makoto was then immediately embarrassed from the comment waved his hands in a somewhat.....cute manner, clearly frustrated with that comment. but the luckster quickly calmed down. 

"I am not that open. am I?" he scratched his cheek nervously 

Kyoko just shook her head "No you are that open. you're perfectly easy to read on Makoto" 

Makoto just lumps his head down from the comment 

He sighs "Okay um well. What should we do now?" Makoto asks the Detective "I mean like since Mr. Kizakura says that we don't have any classes today. What should we do?" The Luckster wanted the inquiry of the sleuth, even if the answer is very clear 

"We can do anything we want, or the very least you" she then took a pause to let that sink in 

"Yeah that makes sense......but what about you though?" Makoto questioned 

"Oh me" She then responded "Well I got somewhere to go, I'll be going now. goodbye, for now, Makoto" then Kyoko left the room leaving the luckster alone 

_'Hmm well that was nice, but uh what should I do now_ He then suddenly felt tired, feeling the need to lie down on a bed or chair 

_'Huh, speaking of rest. Maybe I should find my dorm now, I am all puckered out now'_ The luckster thought.......and so he decided that he should find his dorm and settle in for his new life in Hopes Peak Academy.....so left the classroom in search of his dorm room 

^^^ 

After Kyoko left Makoto, she's been making her way to the third floor of the academy. her intentions would soon become clear..... 

_'So this is where he was'_ Kyoko thought as she stood in front of a set of two doors, specifically they were the............Headmaster's Doors 

Kyoko then placed a hand on the doorknob and turned it 

**CLICK**

as soon she opened the door. she was met with a familiar face- 

"Oh hey Kiddo" Koichi Kizakura The School's Scout interrupted "uh yeah. I am done with my business here......so uh yeah I'll let you have your moment with your pops there" the drunk then took a quick sip on his flask then frankly left the room. 

"Hmph! what were you and Mr. Kizakura were talking about?" Kyoko inquired from the man who was sitting on his desk 

"I apologize for his intrusion. he and I were discussing some matters" the man said. and that man is none other than the Hopes Peak Headmaster 

Kyoko just glared 

an awkward silence befall between the two 

...... 

....... 

After a few minutes of nothing but dead silence. the Headmaster took initiative to break it 

he sighs "Look, Kyoko-" the Headmaster's words were promptly cut short 

"Don't call me that" She said coldly 

She then continued "Listen, I am not here to rekindle the lost connection we had" she said in a mocking tone 

The Headmaster sighs "But you know Kyoko" to which when he said that, he got a hiss from her. but he continued "You may be a student here, but you'll always be.........." the Headmaster trailed off a bit "Be what?" she said in her cold tone of voice 

"Well" the Headmaster started off softly "You'll still be my daughter," He said warmly. But this got the Sleuth to arch an eyebrow at that 

"Listen Kyoko I.......I am sorry for abandoning you-" He tried to apologize for what ever past mistake he had done to her but then he was interrupted by his Daughter again 

"Oh! now your sorry. for leaving me and grandfather, just so you could dishonor the family name" she hissed with venom at her own father 

"You know that they wouldn't allow it, I-I couldn't take you with me" The Headmaster tried to placate to his daughter desperately 

But all he got from her was just a scoff 

"Y'know, I am glad that they wouldn't allow you to take me with you....." She paused to let that sink into the mind of her father, as a small way to rub salt on his wounds "Frankly I can't imagine a reality in where I am not a Detective." she then had a small smirk as if to taunt the Headmaster "Grandfather made the right choice in not letting you take me to whatever escapade you were up to." 

The Sleuth turned her back on her father to signal that she would leave him.....alone "To clarify with our little interaction. I am not here to fix bridges with you." she then turned her face towards the door 

"I was here to **burn!** Bridges with you" She stated coldly.......this statement......caused some cracks within the Headmaster's heart.........her own father's heart...... 

Kyoko then began to walk towards the door........ But before she could proceed further, a hand held onto her wrist 

she turned to see her father holding onto her wrist as if he didn't wanna let go of his only child, his own flesh and blood, the only person left in this world who he has for maternal love. His daughter............. but he then loosen his grasp on her wrist so that he would not seem overtly hostile......He knows that he lost her........or at the very least is _losing_ her.......but even so.....he still had some _hope_

The Headmaster sighs in defeat "j-just, I wanna let you know that......If you need any help, just know that I am here" He spoke softly 

The Headmaster then continued "You may just wanted to cut bridges or connections with me. or estrange yourself from me. but just know that, you are my student...............and that you'll always be my daughter" and with that, he then had a small smile on his face, although it was not as big or wide. it was still an attempt to placate to his only child in front of him 

Kyoko though just swiftly pulled her hand away from him "I'll put that into thought" that seemed to calm her father down a bit...... at least a little hope was there to fix the lost connection that the two once had 

and with that Kyoko promptly left the room. leaving her father.the Headmaster........... by himself......alone 

^^^ 

Makoto was just arriving onto the first floor. intending to find his dorm room, but quickly learnt that it's gonna be a little harder for him to find it, because........

a lot of people were in the halls. Like it is so jam packed with so many students in the corridors. either trying to find their own dorm room. or trying to go somewhere else 

'H-HOW AM I GOING TO FIND MY ROOM IF THE HALLS ARE LIKE THIS?!?!?!' Makoto exclaimed in his thoughts 

This is certainly gonna be tough for the lucktser to find his way around if the halls were so crammed with so many Ultimates in this one space 

Makoto quickly calm himself down, trying to prevent himself from hyperventilating. so then he began to collect his thoughts on how to find his dorm 

_'o-okay calm yourself Makoto. now remember on what Mom and Dad said about finding your dorm'_ Makoto tried to remember from how his parents mentioned in finding a student's dorm 

~*~*~*~

_~"Okay honey I wanna let you know on how to find your dorm, since well you're going to Hopes Peak after all" Makoto's mom said to her son_

__

_"Yeah sport you gotta-" but then before Mr. Naegi could continue with his statement. he got into a coughing fit on his bed_

__

_"Oh uh Dad, you shouldn't overexert yourself too much. you're still sick remember" Makoto pleaded to his dad to at least go back to bed_

_"Oh uh yeah. well. I'll go back to bed then." promptly Mr. Naegi turns his head over to his pillow and tries to get some sleep_

__

__

__

_Mrs. Naegi sighs "well as he was about to say. Your dorm rooms should have like a nameplate on the front...." Mrs. Naegi stated_

__

__

__

_'Huh that makes sense. so I gotta-' but before Makoto could concluded his thoughts. his attention was drawn back to his mother from when she said something....odd_

__

__

__

_"Oh and there is a baby picture of each of their students on the doors" Makoto's Mom said plainly_

__

__

__

_"WHAT!!! MY BABY PICTURE!!! ON MY FRONT DOOR!!" This greatly alarmed Makoto. like why would a school do that......but thankfully his sister Komaru cleared up the mishap_

__

__

__

_"No Mom! from what I read on the details on the Hopes Peak Website. oddly the students would have like....8-bit versions of the students, along with nameplate on their doors" Komaru said before her brother Makoto would throw himself in a panic of embarrassment_

__

__

__

_"huh really, well that sounds cute" Mrs. Naegi liked the idea of a cute little 8-bit sprite version of her son on his dorm door_

__

__

__

_"Is that true Komaru?" Makoto questioned just to be sure_

__

__

__

_"Yep. see it for yourself" Komaru then brought their laptop...The Naegi siblings shared a laptop..........to which she promptly shown him the informative details about the school's dorms, and sure enough she was right. they were even screenshots of the 8-bit sprites made to portray a student at hopes peak_

__

__

__

_"Huh that seems nice" Makoto mused_

__

__

__

_"well atleast that clears that" Komaru replied_

__

__

__

_"Well guess thats enough for that. Makoto it is time, we gotta get you to the station before the train leaves" Mrs. Naegi reminded her son_

__

__

__

_"O-oh yeah. well bye Dad and Komaru" he waved his sister and dad off as he and his mom left to go to their local train station so that Makoto could be dropped off there and go to the city that Hopes Peak is in ~_

__

~*~*~*~ 

__

'Oh yeah the nameplates' Makoto remembered after an intense flashback from hours earlier 

__

_'So I gotta find a door with my name and 8-bit sprite on it, yeah that seems like a good gameplan'_ So then filled with determination Makoto took a step forward.......

__

........ 

__

"Huh?" he said his thought aloud, he quickly realized 

__

"The halls are NOW! empty?!" Makoto exclaimed 

__

Makoto then sighs and sags his shoulders down in exasperation. "Well that was what I get for taking too long to think of something.........." he sighs "well at least the halls aren't so crowded anymore" 

__

.........

__

..........

__

Makoto had been walking for a little while until he came across his room. His room was situated near the school's cafeteria..and Makoto could easily tell that a lot of the students are there by now. probably eating their meals or having fun or something 

__

But Makoto paid no mind to the ruckus going on in the cafeteria. he just wanted to lay on his bed and maybe have a nap 

__

he approaches his door and quickly took a glance at his nameplate, and sure enough, there was the 8-bit sprite of him 

__

"Huh, so Komaru was right about it" he mused "Oh well" he then took out his key, a key that he was given earlier by a Hopes Peak staff that was handing it out to the students after the Opening Ceremony 

__

he placed the key in the keyhole and twisted to open his door 

__

**CLICK**

__

when the luckster entered his room. he was astounded by how maintained his room was... I mean for sure it wasn't much. just a bed and a bedside table with a lamp. along with a desk and windows for him to look out on 

__

but it's just that the bed's sheets were like that of noble red. and that the sheets were of high-quality material. but it was similar to the other beds at hopes peak. high-quality sheets and foam. but even still. just the simple sheets were of high-grade material. 

__

_'I truly don't deserve any of this. how am I so lucky'_ Makoto couldn't help but thought 

__

But then suddenly a knock came from the door. drawing the luckster's attention to it 

__

"Huh? who could that be?" The luckster got up from his bed and slowly walked to his door 

__

and as he placed a hand on his door he tried to think on who could it be 

__

"huh? who could it be...Maybe it's a Hopes Peak staff wanting to check on me." he seems to be confident in that thought so he opened the door. but as he did that he was greatly surprised that the person knocking on his door was not a staff or teacher from Hopes Peak. but a student, but not just any student. it was a boy who had black spiky hair and red eyes and was wearing one of the brown school uniforms of Hopes Peak

__

"GOOD DAY CLASSMATE!" it was the same boy from the gym who almost had a shouting match with the guy who said he needed to take a shit....

__

"Uhm er....hi?" Makoto was kinda dumbfounded as why someone would come over to his dorm now of all times. He never expected to gain a visit from someone else, other than from a Staff member or Teacher in the school, or maybe even a surprise visit from his family 

__

"Oh nothing, in particular, I just wanted to check on my classmate!" The boy with red eyes and spiky hair said 

__

Makoto quickly caught on to what the boy was referring to "Oh so you'r-" but before he could continue. the boy finished for him 

__

"Why YES! I am a Student of the 78th-A Class and My Name is KIYOTAKA ISHIMARU!, and I am known as THE ULTIMATE MORAL COMPASS!" Taka exclaimed with a heart of passion that would set ablaze to Notre dame 

__

_(as he said that, he went idle and a flash of white and red appeared behind him with the text saying 'Ultimate Moral Compass')_

__

"Moral Compass?...oh wait, yeah I remember" Makoto mused 

__

"Why yes classmate. I was actually head and member of my community's **Public Moral Committee**

__

"So? Makoto was it? that was your name I saw on our class roster?" The Prefect wanted to inquire 

__

Makoto just chuckled nervously but answered his classmate's question. "well, yes I am actually 

__

after saying that the prefect broke into a fit of laughter. "AHAHhahahahahah! That is great. and your name is great as well, you should treasure it and work hard to bring it more value, AHAHhhahahahahahaha!" Taka then continued in his fit of laughter 

__

"ehheheha..." the Luckster chuckled weakly. to be honest he was not so used to this amount of enthusiasm from any person before. But maybe over time, he'll accept it. but still, it was kinda surprising and a lot for Makoto to take in. 

__

as he could remember from searching upon the many forums and websites about all of his classmates. and he recalled that Taka respected rules and authority overall. Since he is said to be going to Hopes Peak as the Ultimate Moral Compass of Class 78th....so before actually meeting the Prefect, the Luckster honestly thought that Taka would've been much stricter...or something like the sort 

__

"So anyways, Naegi, I'll be off to introduce myself to the others in our class, mind telling me if you know some of the whereabouts of some of our comrades?" Taka asked the Luckster 

__

"well uhm no actually. I don't know but I'll let you know if I come across any of them" The Luckster politely replied 

__

"Great!, well I hope I would see you then!" and with that, Taka left to do who knows what 

__

_'well at least I met another of my classmates today, but still it is gonna take some time to get used to his overly passionate speeches'_ the luckster thought 

__

"Quite taken aback by our resident Prefect huh?" a familiar voice that Makoto had just gotten used to, said calmly from his right 

__

"Kyoko? what're you doing here, I thought you were off doing your business" 

__

"well, I am done with it already, but I was actually going to find my dorm. then I found it here." The Sleuth pointed towards a door practically across from his. and that door being the Detective's dorm 

__

"huh? guess were neighbors then" Makoto simply mused 

__

"It appears so" she then looked went into her pockets and pulled out from a plastic bag she was carrying on hand, a set of two rectangular pads. she then hands one to Makoto 

__

"huh?, what're these Kyoko?" Makoto inquired from the Detective 

__

"They are our Student Handbooks. and they're called e-handbooks, please don't lose them" Kyoko stated bluntly. 

__

"Oh really? thanks, guess they'll be handy. so uh yeah, thanks again Kyoko" Makoto gave her his thanks 

__

"Hmph, it was no problem.......so what do you plan on doing now?" The Sleuth questioned the Luckster 

__

"o-oh me, well. The Train ride here kind of worn me out, and I was already kind of tired from the walking I did earlier. so uh, I think I'll take a nap. and besides it is not mandatory to go to class. so I think I'll have a nap" 

__

Hearing this, Kyoko just nodded in agreement. It is completely understandable for the Luckster to just have a peaceful late-morning nap. She isn't really much to impose the rules of her father's school anyways, so she doesn't mind if one of her classmates just chose to nap the whole day. Unless there is something that is related to her, like some sort of new case that she, a Kirigiri, must take action on 

__

"well of course, considering your situation before, I understand. so take care Makoto" and with that The Sleuth strolled off to her dorm across from The Luckster 

__

Makoto sighs in relief, finally being able to be alone. Then he slowly closed his door and gone to his bed and just lay there. 

__

"Well guess this would be the start of my life here at Hopes Peak Academy," Makoto said in his thoughts 

__

Makoto then remembered his family back home...but specifically his father...his father is not well as of late, Thus the Luckster is now determined to do his best at Hopes Peak. Maybe after he graduates he could maybe earn enough money to bring his father back to full health again...... then they can be a happy family again 

__

"Don't worry Dad....I'll do my best here" He softly whispered to himself as he slowly drifted off to sleep 

__

and with those final thoughts Makoto drifted off to sleep. what could await for him in the days to come 

__

..........

__

...........

__

...........

__

_*sighs_ "Well, this certainly wasn't what I was expecting," said a boy who is wearing a mundane, three-piece black uniform and tie. Who is staring out of a window that is facing in the direction of the Main Course Building of Hopes Peak Academy 

__

............

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .Okay I will address one thing that would only be available in the first few chapters. or the very least until everyone (THH & GD casts) is introduced. 
> 
> It is what I call the 'Student Signature Card' it is where whenever I introduce an Ultimate. in where I describe along the lines of 'He/She went idle then a flash of 'insert a combination of colors' and the text saying 'Ultimate etc.'
> 
> It is like a form of short abbreviation. for those who are not familiar with the franchise and that they are not familiar with any of the character's talents/ultimates.
> 
> If you want a visualization of what the 'Student Signature Card' would look like. think of it as the Danganronpa Animation's student introductions......
> 
> also I would like to apologize for the long wait of a new chapter. I finally got some time, but uh I got some more bad news.
> 
> also apparently there is gonna be a scheduled blackout in my city for the whole day tomorrow  
> (I live in the Philippines) so I won't be able to continue writing at least for another week or so. but I'll try my best the next weekend.
> 
> but yeah I hoped that you liked this chapter so far...


	3. Black Hope: Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Prestigious School Hopes Peak Academy actually has 2 Courses for their students to be in.
> 
> The Main Course. The Course that teach and educate the Talented
> 
> but there is also a second and less........Popular Course
> 
> that being the Reserve Course.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Danganronpa. The series and franchise is owned and created by Spike Chunsoft

"Hopes Peak Academy..." a voice said 

"Is said to be the Beacon of Hope in the Entire World!" The Voice exclaimed 

"heh well.... it does do that do they. the people there do bring hope and produces the best and brightest and most Exceptional students in the entire world." 

"It really does deserve the respected title of Most Prestigous and Noble School in the Country and by Extension the Entire World!" 

"Many people would always, and envy, in going here" 

"It is by far the most envied school in the eyes of many who'd wish to be accepted here" 

"But really....." the voice trailed off a bit 

"Only those of the elite and rich could go here. and because of that reason, a lot of the school's Main Course Students are usually well acclaimed celebrities" 

"and of course the Main Course is a sight for many envious eyes." 

"Many people would probably do **Anything** to get into _that_ Course." 

but then the voice got into a sudden silence 

"........" 

"........." 

"........." 

but finally the voice spoke up again 

"but...... you needed **Two** requirements to get into the Hopes Peak Main Course....." 

..... 

"First......you needed to be in high school already" the voice said calmly 

"Many people could easily fit the bill, that's for sure....." but he trails off a bit 

"But. the last one is what worries people the most..." 

"You needed.........an Ultimate Talent.." 

"Like when I mean you need an 'Ultimate Talent' you gotta be talented in a specific field and be the best at it.........Like you gotta be a prodigy or something like that..." 

The voice started to sound a little aggressive at this point "Like if you wanna be known as the Ultimate Soccer Player. Then you better damn well be the best soccer player in the world.....or else the school ain't gonna recognize you, and that you'll never be accepted in...." The voice started to calm down a bit 

"Because of that a lot of the students in the Main Course are practically **World Renown Celebrities or Superstars**. many people would probably **Kill** for the chance to stand side by side with people like Byakuya Togami, The Ultimate Affluent Progeny, or the world's most popular Pop Idol Sayaka Maizono." 

"and with that in mind. if you get accepted into Hopes Peak, you too are practically considered a celebrity, and after graduation you're guaranteed success for life...." then the voice trails off again 

The voice sighs "But like I said. you needed **Talent** .......well I mean there is also the Reserve Course. but those people.....

The voice is now very negative in tone ".......Aren't even talented in the slightest..........the Reserve Course are just some kids who **Paid** their way into the school. and not because if any of them possessed any particular kind of special talent whatsoever..................thus........ 

"They don't fit the bill 

"and......" 

Cut to a boy who is wearing a three-piece black suit and tie. with black spiky hair that has an ahoge on top, and his eyes are of pale yellow......the boy is eating a sandwhich, while staring out of a window in a classroom. out from the window the Hopes Peak Main Course Building could be clearly seen. in bright daylight 

Finally the voice spoke up again 

"and......" the voice started off whilst chewing on his sandwhich 

"I don't fit the bill" 

"............I didn't made the cut" 

"I..............no" the boy narrowed his eyes a bit 

"My name........is Hajime Hinata..............and I am **Reserve Course Student** " he said slowly 

Hajime then closed his eyes shut 

Hajime sighs 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I thought I'd quickly write the Prologue Chapter for Hajime.
> 
> and in case for those who don't know or can't remember. This fanfic has two main perspective chapters.
> 
> The Gentle Rose Chapters. which focus on the perspective of Makoto Naegi
> 
> and 
> 
> The Black Hope Chapters. which focus on the perspective of Hajime Hinata.
> 
> or the very least it'll be that way until or after Makoto and Hajime become the Ultimate Hopes.
> 
> but I won't be writing for another weak or so. but I'll greatly appreciate you guys to wait till then.
> 
> and feel free to maybe comment suggestions for future chapters...
> 
> But until then, thank you for reading this Prologue Chapter for Hajime.


	4. Gentle Rose: Chapter 2 Shattered Expectations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is now the second day of Hopes Peak Academy for our little Luckster...  
> So what do you think would happen when he realizes that all of the expectations and dreams of the well-acclaimed Ultimates of Hopes Peak Academy doesn't seem that........elite.
> 
> "Man........so many dreams are being broken now" Makoto sighs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Danganronpa. The Series and Franchise is owned by Spike Chunsoft
> 
> and sorry for the late update

The room is quiet and calm. only accompanied by the occasional snore or grunt coming from a certain sleeping luckster 

By his bedside table sat his bag with an array of notebooks and spare materials, since Makoto always manages to lose one 

The luckster is currently sleeping with his arm resting on his chest while his other arm is under his pillow while a bit of drool could be seen around his mouth 

"oh........n-no.........don't let me.........eat the r-rabbit" the luckster groaned in his sleep. as of now, he is currently having a dream where he was sat at a gambling table of some kind. surrounding him were various breeds of dogs, playing a card game. in the middle of the table. sat a large plate. with a roasted rabbit served on it. 

"So uh.........Go fish?" a Labrador spoke up from the group 

"Nah Nah I think its that we place a single round into the chamber...." a saint bernard said as it pulled out a revolver, despite only having paws. "and that we spin it and point the gun to our heads..." The dog proposed a game of Russian roulette to the group 

"w-what!???!?!?!?!" This quickly alarmed Makoto 

"tch, Calm down Makoto. unless ya wanna me to take a bite outta ya" a Chiuahaha threatened the luckster while making a biting motion towards him 

"hey hey calm down everyone, we don't nee any bad blood" a Golden Retriever came for the Luckster's rescue 

"Oh yeah!" an English Bulldog growled "Wanna throw down, BITCH!" 

"Hey Hey no swearing, we got little ones here" a Pitbull tried to stop a fight breaking out 

"Little ones?" Makoto muttered 

"He means us" a Dolphin answered his question 

"Oh that makes......sense?" 

"yep....welp I better get going, got a country to run" and thus President Dolphin flew up but then he began spinning then suddenly combusted into confetti 

_'huh, guess the president's dead'_ Makoto thought then he turns his attention back to the dogs but soon realized that he can't hear them anymore... soon he also realized that the confetti hasn't all dissipated 

then suddenly everywhere in the room began to flash repeatedly 

_'huh? what's going on? and what is that noise?'_ suddenly a kind of loud ringing noise began to echo throughout the room 

Simultaneously all the dogs and the gambling table disappeared 

"graaah!! make it stop!" Makoto groaned in pain from the constant ringing 

"Make it stop!" 

the ringing continues 

"make it stop" 

the ringing continues 

"make it stop!" The luckster exclaimed 

the ringing got louder and louder and louder...... 

...

...

...

**CRASH**

a large crash or thud echoed in the room 

"gaaaah" Makoto gasps and pants a bit 

"h-huh? oh it.......it was just a, weird dream" a peculiar dream at that 

Makoto then slowly sat straight up from his bed and took in his surroundings around his room. which is exactly how he remembered it before he went to sleep 

still a bit sleepy from suddenly waking up Makoto tries to get up but quickly fell on the floor, landing on his butt 

"ow.......maybe I should've stayed on the bed for a few more minutes" He said half-asleep 

he sighs in aggravation but quickly lets it go and slowly got up from the ground to get a better look at his room 

"wait...WHAT TIME IS IT!" he suddenly realized that he is Hopes Peak and probably needed to go to class (but he forgot that classes weren't mandatory) so he quickly checked his watch, but it was still broken, so he went and grabbed his phone, it was dead 

_'oh come on what is the time already!....' _his panicked train of thought halted when his eyes landed on a specific item, that just laid there on the floor. Shattered with pieces of glass scattered about. it was his Clock__

____

"Oh come on. Now of all times" he grumbled, clearly annoyed that his wall clock had just fallen on the ground, now he is going to have to call for maintenance 

____

"hm, oh yeah it appears the hands landed......on.......8:25........." he said slowly 

____

"ITS 5 MINUTES BEFORE THE TIME!" The luckster exclaimed 

____

"did I seriously slept in for that long.......n-nevermind, I need to quikcly get changed" with little time to spare, The luckster dashed towards his bathroom door. but then soon encountered an odd predictament 

____

_'huh?'_ the door refused to open, no matter how much he pulled on the knob 

____

_'the door won't budge!?'_ he thought in aggravation 

____

Makoto then tries to turn and pull on the knob several times. but seemingly wouldn't do a thing "Oh come on" he groaned 

____

he then swiftly twists on the knob before eventually...... 

____

"ummff" he manages to get the door open but he fell on the floor in the process"ow" he groans as he rubbs the back of his head from the pain 

____

he looks back at his door to examine it on what was the problem with it, to find out the reason on why it wouldn't open from earlier 

____

"huh?, it wasn't even locked to begin with" he noticed that the door was not locked but why? 

____

he then scratched his chin in thought "huh? could it have been the frame of the door?" he then looked to examine the door frame, and sure enough. it appeared to have that the door and the frame don't.....exactly match, actually it seems to be the most likely reason why the door appeared to be lock in the first place. 

____

"great, now I gotta call in for this as well" he muttered. But with that solved now, he proceeds to go take a quick shower for the day. since he wasted enough time as it is 

____

"huh so this is my uniform" as Makoto got out of the shower he goes to his bedside table and grabbed a bag that was placed there. the bag's content was his school uniform. The Hopes Peak uniform is just simply, a brown uniform over a white undershirt and a red tie and brown pants. just simply a typical brown school uniform. and when Makoto puts on the uniform he just looks...ordinary.....suits his looks 

____

well with that all taken care of. The Luckster grabbed his book bag and dashed out of his room to reach his classroom. he already wasted enough time as of now 

____

........

____

...........

____

.........

____

^^^

____

...

____

Chatter and Laughter could be heard throughout the halls of the first floor. students either heading to their own class, spending time with their friends. and occasionally, a cliche 'Bully picks on small guy' scenario occurs as The Luckster fast-walked to the stairs in order to reach his classroom 

____

and as the Luckster dashed through the halls. He took note on how lively the atmosphere felt. As if the whole place had sprung to life compared to the day before...

____

...

____

^^^

____

...

____

and now Makoto finally arrived on the second floor and is now standing in front of his door. Makoto instinctively gulped and his legs are shaking....he then began to mutter out of nervousness 

____

"w-well...this is it......I am going to meet my......classmates.........I wonder what they'll all be like, I wonder what they'll think of _me_....d-do I even deserve to be here.......I don't even know many people here other than that Kirigiri girl......" Makoto trails off from that last bit. 

____

"No!" Makoto tried to encourage himself, and not be nervous. But still softly, not wanting to already attract attention to him....he then spoke in a lower tone again "No....I was invited to this school and was deem recognizable enough to be here....I-I shouldn't be scared....." so then, he began to breathe in and out to ease out his nervousness and to compose himself, not wanting to be seen as a fool. 

____

"Okay Makoto, just. Get it over with" and with that, he placed his hands on the doorknobs and opened the door wide....and the Luckster was met with........

____

....

____

he was met with a boy who was wearing a similar uniform as him.....and it was Taka......shouting at his face as soon he entered the room 

____

"MAKOTO NAEGI YOU ARE LATE DID YOU KNOW THAT, YOU SHOULD DESERVE PROPER PUNISHMENT" Taka exclaimed from the top of his lungs with a fiery passionate 

____

"AAAHH!" Makoto yelped and fell onto the ground from the sudden appearance of the Prefect 

____

"Ow" he then groaned in pain. then he felt a firm grasp on his arm as he was pulled up from his feet by the Prefect who began scolding him 

____

"DO YOU KNOW THAT YOU WERE LATE BY 20 MINUTES. HOW UNGRATEFUL FOR YOU!, I MAY HAVE TO GIVE YOU PROPER REPRIMAND!" The Prefect exclaimed 

____

"oh uh, s-sorry" Makoto weakly replied 

____

But despite The fact, that the Luckster was apologizing. The Prefect perists 

____

"No excuses! you will recie-" but before he could continue on with his threat to the unfortunate luckster someone else in the room had gained the attention of the two boys 

____

"Ahem!" She got their attention now.........it was Kyoko 

____

"K-yoko?" The Luckster muttered out, although he is still being held up by the collar by Taka 

____

"Yes, and do you two mind? I am trying to study my notes" she addressed them coldly, and that was enough to shut them up 

____

"r-right" both the Luckster and Prefect replied to the Sleuth in unison 

____

"hmph. good" and now satisfied, Kyoko turns back to her journal in her hands. and she too is now wearing her uniform. the uniform is similar to theirs a bit. brown blazer over a white undershirt. although she is wearing a skirt and knee-high socks and has a brown tie. while Taka's uniform is similar to Makoto's. brown blazer over a white shirt. and brown pants and red tie.... 

____

speaking of Taka.... 

____

"Okay so Makoto..." The Prefect addressed the Luckster as he lets go of his hold on him "I will excuse you of your punishment. But only this _Time_ , got it!" he said sternly 

____

"oh uh y-yeah" he nodded in agreement with the Prefect's offer. 

____

"okay great, just please state the reason on why you're late then we can put this all behind us please" 

____

"Oh uhm, well..." he scratched his cheek nervously "well I uh..." he then chuckled nervously to himself "I overslept" after saying that. Makoto got a slap on the back in response. he looks up to see Taka smiling 

____

Taka chuckles at this "Ahahaha!. now wasn't that so easy. Now please Makoto, please take a seat so we could get prepared for today's lesson" he said while gesturing Makoto to sit at one of the many seats in the room... 

_'Huh? one moment he was mad with me, and was about to punish me? but then he switched to being friendly...well, theres no real need to be hung up on it now. I need to get ready for classes'_

Makoto promptly took up on the offer and moved towards a seat that was located around the middle of the room. he slungs his bag over his chair and promptly sat down in his desk 

____

_'well, guess this is my life now for the forseeable future here_ Makoto thought. he just hopes that no unfortunate incidents would occur at his time here 

____

......

____

.......

____

It had been a few quiet and somewhat awkward minutes since Makoto had arrived....actually. He just realized that there was no one else in the room other than Taka, Kyoko, and Himself......peculiar 

____

_'huh? why is there no one else here?'_ but as if to answer his question, the ever so clever detective answered his question 

____

from her seat that was a row in front of him. but was situated next to a window the sleuth responded "Don't you remember Makoto, classes aren't mandatory" this simple response actually gained the attention of the Prefect who was standing by the door, presumably waiting for any of his classmates to turn in late 

____

"HUH!" Taka exclaimed, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN CLASSES AREN'T MANDATORY!?!?!??" He was in disbelief. how could a school make something so essential in daily life _None-Mandatory_. But to let Taka understand the situation, Kyoko explained the gist of it all 

____

"Well one, Hopes Peak may be a school. but it is primarily a school of **Talent**. and thus the school highly encourages its students to hone in and improve upon their talents in their own time here. while academics, are largely considered the second of their concerns and priorities" The Sleuth concluded 

____

"Hwah?!" Taka was dumbfounded. How could a school, and that school being Hopes Peak no less. put Academics and learning a second priority of all things 

____

"erm uhm. You okay Taka?" Makoto called out to his classmate concerned that Kyoko might've hit a sore spot. he did seem to fit the study freak stereotype Makoto thought when he first met the guy from the day before... 

____

Kyoko seeing this just sighs "Just let it go. he'll get used to it at some point" She then went back to staring at her journal 

____

_'that's just cold'_ Makoto thought. he then turns his attention back to the Prefect who had just froze in place from where he was standing 

____

he sighs "Okay Taka, you just need to sit down for a bit to calm your nerves.......maybe" he wasn't so sure if Taka would snap out of this frozen state anytime soon, but he wasn't gonna let him just stand there, he might collapse if he stayed there for too long...

____

.....

____

......

____

for the entire period (if this were a regular class session) had gone by silently... 

____

eventually, however, the school bell rang signaling the beginning of the lunch period. _'well this was not what I was expecting for my first official day here'_ Makoto deadpanned 

____

Kyoko sighs "Well I will be heading out now. and since the whole day is practically free for you, you can use your time however you want" The Detective then elegantly strolls out of their classroom 

____

Makoto meanwhile was just doing some doodles on one of his notebooks to pass the time currently....since there was no Teacher around to both teach and scold him....The Luckster just past the time by doing some simple doodles or other forms of stuff to entertain him... 

____

But that stopped when he noticed that his stomach was growling as well. "huh?, oh y-yeah I think I should get some lunch as well" he muttered, then he turns his attention back to Taka. who was sat up on a chair next to him. clearly still in his frozen state from earlier 

____

"So uhh....Taka, wanna get something to eat. i-it can help with keeping your mind busy" The Lucky Student waited for a few minutes for a response. But all he got was a simple and solemn nod 

____

"okay well l-lets go" so with that in mind both the luckster and prefect left the classroom. although Makoto had to begrudgingly drag Taka since he still stood frozen 

____

....

____

...

____

^^^

____

...

____

...

____

"wow the cafeteria sure is crowded today" Makoto muttered. as soon he and Taka step foot in the Cafeteria a lot of students were already there eating their lunches 

____

"hmm?" Makoto deciding not to pay too much mind to the others around him. He then promptly sat Taka down by a nearby table that was situated in a far off corner of the cafeteria not wanting to draw too much attention to themselves. "Okay so uh....do you want anything in specific Taka?" The luckster addressed the Prefect. I mean he isn't the type of guy to just let someone starve just because he is refusing to move an inch........Makoto just cares too much for the well being of others sometimes 

____

"oh uh, h-huh oh yeah. just maybe some Ramen would be fine" Taka weakly replied but also sounding a bit more better than earlier 

____

"oh uh okay Taka, I'll see what I can do" now satisfied the Luckster got up from his table and walks to order their food....

____

Makoto strolls past the various students who were just enjoying their lunches and time. this actually brought a smile to the luckter, he'd always enjoyeed seeing people happy and having a good time. but although he can't help but notice..... 

____

uhm how to put it lightly..... 

____

_'childlike'_ Makoto thought bluntly whilst he was waiting in a line queue...... _'I mean not to be judgmental and all, but it seems like a lot of the Ultimates here are acting.......less like an elite.'_ Makoto remarked 

____

_'I mean you would think that students at Hopes Peak would be a bit more, dignified, well-mannered, or maybe some having some kind of superiority complexes....But so far, all that I ever witnessed from the other Ultimate students made it seem that they're.........that they're like us........that they're like any other guy.........do some of them have pros and cons, good bits, and flaws?'_ Makoto wondered. He began to wonder about the comparison between on how the average person......the general public's view on the Ultimates. like from the public's way of seeing the Ultimates, they see them as like divine beings. Student's who are born special and perfect in every way possible, the ideal individual........and yet.........so far. a lot of the Ultimate Students were.......were acting as if they were any other high schooler... but just with a tad bit of unique quirks. 

____

_'.......n-no they all can't be like that. that is simply not true. right? y-yeah that's right. they're not that exaggerated that people make them all out to be'_ the luckster shook that thought away. he still genuinely believe them all to be the so called 'Perfect People' that everyone made them all out to be. But alas it is only a matter of time before he realize that they're all not what the media made them out to be 

____

_'yeah what am I saying, they're all Ultimates after all'_ but as Makoto wondered in these thoughts someone tries to snap him out of his daze 

____

**SNAP SNAP SNAP**

____

" eh, Bonjour Jeune monsieur, but uh could you request your dish please. I got other customers to attend to" a short plump boy wearing a classic chef's outfit, composed with a red apron with a white undershirt, and a red handkerchief/scarf around his neck. Three silver stars are pinned on the right side of his undershirt. A small chef's hat sits on his head. He has dark brown hair all over that is styled in a pompadour that noticeably leans to the left, and constantly carries around a comb to fix his hair...and his dark dots for eyes stares back at the young luckster 

____

"Oh uh s-sorry, I must've zoned out" The luckster apologized while rubbing the back of his head bashfully 

____

"huh?, oh yeah it is fine. just please make your request, and _I_ will make your _~meal~_ " the boy remarked......with an odd tone in his voice from that last part 

____

"oh y-yeah. uhm I would like a bowl of ramen. And a plate of curry for myself" the Luckster replied nervously 

____

in response the plump boy gasps in a somewhat dramatic manner "Just curry?!" he exclaimed in disbelief, referring to Makoto's request of a plate of curry for himself it seems "Surely you'd want something better, more exquisite. more _Fancier_ from, MWAH!" he finished that last part while gesturing to himself 

____

Makoto solemnly shook his head in response "er uhm no. just some ramen and curry would do. and besides I am. not in the mood for a big appetite" the Luckster placated 

____

"hm?, if your so sure" the plump boy shrugs "Oh well I'll get to it then. just you wait" then the plump cook dashed back to the kitchen to prepare the ramen. leaving the luckster waiting 

____

and as soon as he swiftly entered the kitchen, Makoto could hear sounds of steaming, boiling water. and he also heard sounds of slicing and dicing and various other cliche sounds you could hear from cooking in a kitchen, eventually however the plump cook returned panting while he also brought in a bowl of ramen, decorated with like an egg that had been sliced in half for the meal, with some steam rising around the bowl, and a simple plate of curry, though the chef had gone to the measure to make it as luxurious as possible. all the while Makoto was starting to be entranced by the aroma of the dishes in front of him 

____

"Here is your meal, monsieur, are you satisfied~ " The Plump boy asked the luckster for the opinions on his requested dish 

____

"Oh wow this looks good" Makoto beamed "Thanks uh er, sorry I don't your name

____

"Oh yeah we had not been properly acquainted yet.......My name is Teruteru Hanamura, you might recognize me. if your familiar with my various escapades as a world-renowned chef. thus making me the Ultimate Cook" Teruteru proudly said 

____

_(He suddenly went idle and a flash of red and white appeared behind him with the text saying "Ultimate Cook")_

____

"But please. please just refer to me as the Ultimate Chef. it has a bit more.....city-like feel, don't cha think" The Cook quickly answered. even if that wasn't his official title 

____

"Oh Uhm, sure I have no problem with it" The Luckster agreed 

____

"oh~ really, okay so, are you sure that there isn't anything else I can do for you monsieur~" The Cook said in that same odd tone again 

____

"Uhm no I am good" sensing some odd vibes coming from the cook. Makoto promptly left and went back to the table where Taka is 

____

"phew, so uh sorry that I took so long Taka. I got held up in line a bit......and some other things...." Makoto sweatdropped at that last part 

____

Taka sighs "I-Its alright Makoto I saw a bit what gone down over there. want me to give him proper punishment?" He weakly offered. but at least sounding much more better from before, at least the guy is starting to get his act together 

____

Makoto quickly raised up his hands in a placating manner "n-no, no need for that. Its fine for now" The Luckster placated 

____

"Are you sure?" The Prefect inquires 

____

"Yeah yeah, there is no need for a reprimand or something" Makoto bashfully rubbed the back of his head. I mean sure Teruteru is giving off some.....weird vibes. But he is an Ultimate right? he probably isn't that vulgar or something 

____

Taka sighs deciding not to persist on the matter any further. he then turns to his bowl of ramen that Makoto brought and began to dig into his lunch for the day 

____

Seeing this and the conveniently timed sound of his stomach grumbling. Makoto too began to enjoy his curry as well... 

____

But as the two chow on their lunches. little to the Luckster's knowledge.......a certain Bluenette was observing them from afar 

____

"hmm? this actually is nice" Taka remarked 

____

......

____

....

____

It is now the middle of the afternoon and Makoto was just walking through the halls trying to find a bathroom to use. I mean sure there were some that were littered about. but they all ended up being too crowded for Makoto's taste. so The Luckster was forced to go up the stairs in search of other bathrooms that are hopefully less crowded than the ones downstairs. _'Man, why were they so packed with so many people in the first place?'_ The Luckster remarked. but he quickly dismissed it. besides, he is already approaching a bathroom already 

____

_'Okay please please please, please not be a crowded room....'_ The Luckster chanted in his thoughts as if it is some sort of spell or something 

____

But thankfully, when he entered the bathroom he was glad to find it empty 

____

_'oh finally, WAIT!'_

____

before he could go on about his business the Luckster quickly realized his mistake 

____

he quickly took a glance on the door to see that the sign says "FEMALE". he was in the girls' bathroom 

____

_'How did I not notice that!!??!?!?!?'_ Makoto panicked 

____

Before he could react though a female student had entered the room. and immediately the girl screamed upon seeing the Luckster in the bathroom "GAAAAHHH!!!" The girl screamed 

____

"h-hold on this is a mistake. I j-just...." Makoto attempted to apologize but since he fumbled with his words from his embarrassment. and the girl just started slapping him in response 

____

"GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT!!!" The girl screamed repeatedly while slapping the hell out of the Luckster 

____

"Ow ow ow, Ow! I get it,I get it" The Luckster quickly sprinted out of the bathroom for his dear life...and suffering from a huge feeling of embarrassment 

____

and as soon he got out, the door quickly shut behind him and a locking sound could be heard 

____

The Luckster's face was now starting to become a shade of red, then he mumbled out the words "I was sorry okay..." not wanting to look like a creep or stalker from just sitting in front of the girl's bathroom. The Luckster got up and found the actual boy's bathroom "still how did I got them mixed up anyways" he muttered under his breath 

____

Now unfortunately for the Luckster. this bathroom was more crowded than the girl's bathroom 

____

_'well....at least it seems to be less crowded than the ones downstairs'_ Makoto remarked 

____

The Luckster made his way to a stall but before he could even do his business two students started snickering behind him 

____

Makoto obviously took notice of their snickering, the Luckster wanted to know why they were going on about. but he hesitated because it isn't his business to be In. so he just opted to ignore whatever conversation that they were having 

____

_'Just ignore it. I am already too embarrassed from earlier to deal with this'_ But just as he was about to enter the stall one of the boys called out to him 

____

"Hey you! get over here!" One of the boys practically barked an order at the Luckster 

____

"huh?" The Luckster looked over to the two boys behind him 

____

"Yeah you. get over here quick" 

____

"But uh....I was just gonna go use the stall" the Lucky student answered back 

____

"huh?, aw but come on we just needed to ask you somethings reeeeaaall quick~" a boy said with a snide tone in his voice 

____

"er uhm maybe....." But before Makoto could argue back. he was then dragged by the two boys out of the bathroom. Dangling from his legs as the two boys carried him through the halls intending to do who knows what. all the while as students either make quick glances at the odd sight or even stopping dead at their tracks to either giggle or laugh at the hilarious sight of the Lucky Student being hanged upside down. with only being held onto by his legs. 

____

"Oh come on guys this isn't funny let me go!" Makoto cried out 

____

"Ehhhhh....Not yet, not till we say so" 

____

"Yeah not till we say so" one of the boys agreed with the other 

____

"oh come on! I give, I give" The Luckster tried to reason with the two boys. but his words just fell on deaf ears 

____

_'This is bad......w-where is Taka when you need him.....'_ The Luckster thought in exasperation 

____

...

____

^^^

____

...

____

But after some time.....Thankfully, or unthankfully, depending on how you see it, Makoto didn't need to wonder what were the intentions of the two boys no longer when they arrived at their destination. The School's Fountain 

____

Makoto still dangling from his legs upside down paled at the implied situation here 

____

"Uhm? so what're we doing here?" The Luckster hesitantly asked. But it was painfully obvious of what is about to down..... 

____

"You" one of the two boys blankly asked 

____

"huh?" But before the young Luckster could understand the situation he was promptly dropped into the fountain below 

____

"Gaaahh-" **SPLASH**

____

The Unfortunate Luckster was now soaking wet and is struggling a bit in trying to get out of this situation. and as this struggle goes on the two boys began laughing at the sight of this 

____

"Oh man this is good, am I right?" he nudged at his friend's shoulder 

____

"Yeah this is good. oh wait" the student then walked in front of the Luckster and pressed his shoe right up against his head. forcing him down a bit 

____

"Say kid, what's your talent? so I could remember on who I had just met today" the boy snickered in a mocking tone 

____

Makoto groans in pain and struggles to answer. and normally. One wouldn't comply with the demands of someone who is a jerk to you or someone else.....But not for Makoto.....the unfortunate thing for the Luckster is that he is honestly.....a bit of a doormat.....someone who easily allows people to trample and step on....

____

"U-Ultimate.......L-Lucky Student" The Luckster slowly replied, still embarrassed about the whole ordeal 

____

This in turn gave the two bullies a period of mass cackling, and laughing their asses off at the answer "S-Seriously? you were the one that won the lucky student draw? Bahahahahhahah. you got no talent, your just some worthless, talentless twerp who got lucky to be in Hopes Peak, baahhahahahaahahaaha 

____

after saying that last part the two bullies have gone into another laughing fit. and by the end of it, they were panting and gasping for air from how funny they saw the situation 

____

"yeah you said it....." one of the Bullies trails off from when he noticed that the Luckster had........unfortunately shitted himself 

____

"Buhahahahahah, he just shatted his pants!" The Bully exclaimed 

____

"huh?, Oh my god your right he _did_ just shatted his pants. man what a loser Ahahahahahahh" 

____

Taken off guard by this Makoto attempted to look down and to assess the damage........aaaannd they were right. He did just shit in his pants, and even the surrounding water around him began to darken in color _'Maybe I shouldn't have had used that sauce that Hanamura gave us back at the cafeteria. and that I should've used my own bathroom next time'_ the Luckster made that mental note.....Though he is still pretty occupied with this situation right now 

____

"Ew is that true?" he sweatdropped from hearing that. Makoto has promptly snapped out his thoughts as he looks behind him to see more students there observing the entire scene from afar. This is looking bad for the Luckster........why was he even given the title in the first place.....

____

......

____

...

____

^^^

____

...

____

...

____

.......

____

**CLICK**. **SHUT!**

____

Makoto Naegi was now inside his room. after escaping that embarrassing scene, he made a mad dash for his room and quickly locked the door behind him as soon as he got in....he then proceeded to slump down against the door and sighs morosely. Clearly exhausted from the entire thing 

____

"Well, I hope that this doesn't spread like wildfire. heh..." he lightly chuckles to himself in an attempt to cheer himself up. but he still feels slightly down......But not for long, as he slaps his cheeks and keeps telling himself that things would just be better later down the line. it is only a matter of time before he gets adjusted here.....but as those thoughts ran through his mind. a knock on the door draws his attention 

____

"hmm?, who could that be?" even though he is hesitant to open it, he is hoping that maybe at least one of the bullies came back to apologize or.....something along those lines.... 

____

**CLICK** but he was wrong 

____

"Hey Makoto, do you have some time to spare" there stood there was the Sleuth of a Detective. Kyoko Kirigiri 

____

"Kyoko? what are you doing here?" The Luckster asked 

____

The Sleuth just pulled back some of her hair and calmly asked the Luckster for a favor "Makoto, I am in need of you to accompany me somewhere. its Urgent" She stated calmly and getting straight to the point 

____

"Urgent?" he sighs "well sure, yeah. I got some time to spare....but mind if I ask to where are we going?" The Luckster inquired from The Sleuth 

____

"You'll know when we get there" She coldly answered "oh and before you go..." she then pinched her nose "you should get washed up and change. you smell" She pointed out in a calm manner

____

"Huh?, oh yeah just give me a sec" The Luckster then promptly closed the door on the young detective and took off his clothes, and gone to take a quick shower. He isn't just gonna go out whilst smelling like crap...Literally..... 

____

.....

____

after a few minutes the young lucky student got out of his dorm and is now just wearing his hoodie. "Sorry but this is all I could wear right now. would this be fine from where we going?" The Luckster had asked. since he remembered that Kyoko mentioned that they'll be going somewhere for 'urgent' reasons he thought that they'll be doing something for the school. like maybe a top-secret meeting or something, since Kyoko is the Ultimate Detective 

____

Kyoko meanwhile just had her arms crossed with one of her hands resting under her chin like as if she is thinking of something "huh? yeah sure, those would be fine. now hurry we got to get there before it closes" Kyoko then began to walk off prompting Makoto to follow suit 

____

......

____

...

____

^^^

____

...

____

...

____

The Luckster and The Sleuth were just walking on a sidewalk in the bustling city. after all. they were in a major city area. with various shops and markets and stores littered about, apartments and department stores and shopping malls dotting the landscape. all the while the towering skyscrapers and office buildings pierce the skyline in this concrete jungle 

____

Currently the area that the Ultimates were in is a somewhat relatively urban-neighborhood area. with houses and small retail stores. but far off into the distance. you could see many of the towering skyscrapers and buildings that stand out in the scenery. 

____

_'Huh, never thought that I'd be so far from campus grounds. I wonder what we'll be doing her-'_ that train of thought was abruptly cut short when he had unknowingly bumped into Kyoko causing the two of them to almost fall onto the road 

____

"Watch it, do you want us to get killed?" The young detective scolded the young lucky student 

____

"s-sorry I was...just deep in thought" The Luckster apologized 

____

Kyoko rebalanced herself from falling and dusted off some dirt from her uniform and fixed up her tie. she sighs "It's okay. but don't do that again alright. we could've been hit by a car" 

____

"huh?" Makoto turned to look at what she was referring to, and she was right. they were currently at a cross-intersection of the road. with cars and trucks and motorcycles driving pass by...The two of them were currently standing in wait in front of a pedestrian lane across to the other side. 

____

and just on queue, the traffic lights turned red. signaling all the vehicles to halt leaving a clear path for the Sleuth and Luckster to cross 

____

Kyoko moved first but quickly stopped and turned back to Makoto and gestured him to cross as well "well...get going" She said coldly

____

"huh?, oh yeah r-right" 

____

...

____

**CLICK**. **CHING**

____

The sound of a store's door chime could be heard as both Kyoko and Makoto entered into their location......their destination......the place that Kyoko had claimed to be in need of their 'Urgent' attention was........

____

"a Coffee Shop?" Makoto blurted out 

____

"Indeed" Kyoko confirmed his assumption. even if it was blatantly obvious from the outside. the coffee shop even had a big sign that says 'Center Point Cafe" 

____

"so....what are we supposed to do here Kyoko?" 

____

"Just stay here" she stated "I'll go make my order while you just stay put and don't do anything, got it" 

____

"Uhm yeah, I wasn't really in the mood to make trouble anyway" he nodded 

____

"hm, okay I'll be quick, just stay here" and then Kyoko left to-go order from the cashier while Makoto stood there alone with his thoughts 

____

...

____

while Makoto just stood there, he marveled at and was impressed with the architecture and aesthetic of the Cafe. it was so pleasing to the eyes. like the wallpaper had a soft green design that was easy on the eyes. while the windows were crystal clear. in the lobby area where Makoto was left standing in, even had a small chandelier that hangs from the ceiling and behind the welcoming desk with some words on the wall above it said "Welcome" in a cute little font. all the while. the entire room was Air-conditioned. 

____

This brought Makoto to a peaceful state of mind, he felt as if his worries were no longer existent. he felt that the Fountain incident had never happened. he felt his insecurities of being in Hopes Peak were long gone......he felt......he felt as if his Dad was no longer ill. that they could all go back to being a hap- "Well well, look who decided to show up. twerp" even if it had been a day, Makoto instantly recognized who that voice belonged to....He hesitantly turns to see....and now right in front of him was one of the Bullies from earlier 

____

Makoto gulps 

____

...

____

meanwhile with Kyoko she was waiting in front of the Cashier for her order. it is now a good time to mention that even though Kyoko and Makoto are practically in the same room. The two were also separated. for you see there is a wall that divides the Cafe into two sections. The Lobby/Lounge Area. where Makoto is located. while Kyoko was in the Dining area. which is a bit of a traditional restaurant-style with rows of tables and seats but were not as comfortable as the bean bags and sofas in the lounge area 

____

"Here ya go miss. it's on the house" The Cashier said in a happy tone while placing down a brown paper-bag of unbrewed coffee beans 

____

"Huh? it's on the house? what do you mean by that?" Kyoko was confused by this. why would some stranger give her an item for free? she needed to know why 

____

"It's on the house" The guy repeated "it means it's for free. why?, aren't you satisfied?" 

____

"I know what that means, I am just asking why you're giving this to me for free?" Kyoko was never one to trust others instantly. so the moment that the guy said that the bag of coffee was for free, she instantly got suspicious 

____

"Huh?, but aren't you satisfied? isn't it customary to give out things for free to the Ultimates (this got Kyoko to quirk an eyebrow at this) or the very least give them the most luxurious experience they could enjoy.....wait you're an Ultimate right?" The Guy said while pointing out the Hopes Peak Uniform that Kyoko was wearing 

____

"Uhm, yes I am a student at Hopes Peak" she replied 

____

"Oh phew that's a relief. well anyways yeah it is customary to give the best luxury to you Ultimates....after all when you guys graduate, you're gonna do wonders for the world" The Cashier beamed 

____

Kyoko now understanding that this guy was just simply giving special service for those who are Ultimates, or just those who are in the main course. she then lets her original suspicion of him slide for now... 

____

"Oh okay I must've misunderstood. I'll be going now" Kyoko then quickly grabbed the bag of coffee beans and exited the dining area 

____

"Anytime miss. Anything for you Ultimates" as he said those words from out of her earshot range. Kyoko began to wonder 

____

_'huh never thought that my status as an Ultimate could've been beneficial. well it logically makes sense, since a lot of us are technically celebrities'_ she then internally sighs _'but it doesn't really matter anyway. I wasn't even planning to have my association with Hopes Peak to help me out in a situation'_. but as she pondered on these thoughts her attention was drawn to a situation going on at the center of the lobby area...

____

in the middle of the room. Makoto groaned in pain as he was lifted up by the lapels of his jacket as the Bully held him up like as if he was some sort of ragdoll 

____

"You fucking twerp" The Bully cursed at the young lucky student 

____

Seeing this Kyoko considered intervening but there was no need as a staff walked into the room. The Staff member seeing this initially seems to approach the situation to attempt to stop this quarrel. but quickly backed off as soon he realized that the Bully was wearing a Hopes Peak Main Course Uniform as well

____

"oh no way in hell, I ain't getting sued for this I am out" the staff blurted out. apparently, the status of an Ultimate could become a double-edged sword. one it could be beneficial. like when Kyoko got a bag of coffee beans for free because of her association as a student to Hopes Peak....but the other thing is this situation......and it was kind of expected.....since Makoto himself wasn't wearing his Uniform, so he didn't have the advantage of the odd immunity that comes from being a student of Hopes Peak....so no one was gonna try to help him....since he looked like just a regular kid

____

The Bully had a large grin while holding up the helpless Makoto. Kyoko needed to think fast or else who knows what might happen to him 

____

"Ya little piece of shit!" The Bully exclaimed as he raised a clenched fist 

____

Makoto seeing this winced 

____

**THUD**

____

a loud thud echoed throughout the Cafe 

____

it was so massive that there was some dust in the air now 

____

**cough cough** The Luckster tried shoo of some dust from his direction. and as he opened his eyes he was beholden to the sight of the Bully that had previously held him up high. now laying on the ground unconscious. he even messed up the carpet a bit 

____

"huh?" Makoto was confused. "What just happened?" and on queue, Kyoko responded 

____

"Time to go Makoto" she calmly said as she got up and dusted off some dirt off her arms. she then slowly approached the Luckster and reached out her hand to him, to which he promptly grabbed and was pulled up 

____

"w-what happened to my shop!" presumably the store owner came to the lobby only to see the mess that was made 

____

and as he examines the sight, he looks over to Makoto and Kyoko who were standing next to the unconscious Bully. he gasps "You had something to do with this didn't you!" The Cafe owner accused 

____

"u-uhm Kyoko?" Makoto looked over to his classmate. 

____

She sighs "Don't worry I am sure Hopes Peak would pay you back in compensation" honestly...she wasn't totally sure if her Father (The Headmaster) would allow it but it was worth a shot 

____

upon hearing this. and seeing that she was a student of Hopes Peak the Cafe Owner easily bought the excuse "oh huh? yeah sure. just make sure to not mess with my shop again" the Cafe owner stated 

____

he then continued "oh and also, GET OUT!" He shouted at the two... 

____

**SHUT**

____

The two Ultimates were kicked out of the Cafe (although luckily not banned) 

____

Kyoko sighs while Makoto sweatdrops from those entire thing 

____

"lets just go" Kyoko said exasperatedly 

____

"Yeah right" Makoto agreed 

____

...

____

...

____

^^^

____

...

____

...

____

After walking out of that whole fiasco in the Cafe. The Luckster and The Sleuth were just passing by a small park that was not that far from Hopes Peak 

____

The walk had been a most awkward silence. so wanting to break the ice The Luckster Spoke up "so uh...thanks again for helping me back there Kyoko..." Makoto thanked the Sleuth although he is a bit embarrassed by it all 

____

Kyoko just shrugs it off "It was no big deal. I had to intervene somehow, it'd be a shame if you got seriously injured under my watch (This got Makoto to shrink in a bit), and besides all I did was as simple a sweeper kick. there is nothing to be of appraisal of it" 

____

"and you knocked that guy over with that? I didn't know Detective training could be that physical" Makoto was impressed by just that fact alone 

____

"hmm, it is nothing really. and besides, I only learned it just so I could hold my own if I had to. it wasn't really something that was necessary for my field of work but it is a nice bonus I might add" 

____

Makoto nodded at this. then he slowly looked at the ground as they walked "y-yeah if it weren't for that. I'd be....6 feet under" he then chuckled lightly, trying to lighten up the mood 

____

But when he said that it prompted Kyoko to stop dead at her tracks and she turned to face the Luckster "This also reminds me, Makoto, how did you get yourself into that situation beforehand? were you perhaps acquainted with him before we left?" Kyoko inquires 

____

In response Makoto just awkwardly chuckles to himself from being asked "uh well...Remember how I was...." he trails off a bit but Kyoko quickly pieced it together 

____

"....That you were wet and dirty from when I met you in your room? was he somehow responsible for it?" she finished off for him 

____

He just chuckles awkwardly from how well that Kyoko could piece things together. But he should've expected it since she is the Ultimate Detective after all "well yeah....actually.......he and another guy dragged me to the school's fountain and uh......Dumped me there" The Luckster sheepishly recalled the events 

____

Makoto then looks off to his side not meeting the glare that Kyoko was expressing. obviously, he was still embarrassed by the incident

____

"hmm I see so that makes sense.....but why did you let it happen Makoto?" This got Makoto to quirk an eyebrow at this accusation 

____

"uh What do you mean Kyoko?" 

____

Kyoko just sighs from the clear signs of naivety in him..... _'doesn't he realized how wrong or odd that he would allow such a thing to happen to him....willingly even...'_ Kyoko remarked 

____

"Makoto you gotta stop being so Naive......that kind of Mindset could get you in a lot of trouble" she answered him coldly 

____

"Hwah! I am not Naive......I-I-I can assess when a situation was bad for me or not" Makoto tries to retort back but was too flustered to make anything sound cohesive 

____

"Yes you are Makoto....." She stated ".....you clearly seem to be too passive in these situations. so tell me Makoto. why do you possess that weak mindset" Kyoko didn't really mean to sound rude. but the way she said it sound as if she was mocking him. even if she was trying to give him advice 

____

hearing this Makoto sighs in defeat and just limps his head down a bit 

____

"O-Okay. you wanna know why...I might see you Ultimates the way I do?.....and I do mean all Ultimates, that supposedly.....you guys are to be perfect.....but...heh...."He chuckles lightly "I uh....guess that I learned it the hard way........that not all of you guys aren't what the media or the online forums made out to be......" Makoto admitted. and hearing him say that caused Kyoko to quirked an eyebrow at his explanation 

____

_'what?, he sees'_ 'All' _Ultimates as perfect? what does he mean by that..._ Kyoko thought 

____

"What do you mean that we all are supposed to be perfect Makoto?" Kyoko asks 

____

"erm uh well...I'd figured that you'd know. but I guess I got to explain myself then..." Makoto then breathed in to compose himself in preparation to give Kyoko an explanation about one of societies' social norms 

____

He began to speak "uhm......well you see Kyoko. everyone around the world sees an Ultimate to be like....uh a Saint...in a way" He said sheepishly 

____

Kyoko had her arms crossed intending to listen more to what Makoto had to say and when she heard him say that everyone in the world sees an Ultimate like a 'Saint' intrigued her 

____

Makoto continued "Like everyone admires you guys. for your talent and how special you all were.....and that you were all described to be like these perfect special group of people.....some even say that you guys were assigned with your Talent from the day you were born. and that all Ultimates were like the Elites of Society. and that they deserved respect, worshipped even. and that we normal people should hold high expectations of you......." Makoto trails off a bit and looked to the side as if he had done something shameful 

____

he slumps his shoulders down, bit his lower lip a bit as he spoke again "But as I've experienced today. It doesn't seem to be that way.....at least for some I suppose.........I guess I shouldn't have been that careless when I entered Hopes Peak" He softly remarked 

____

"Man.........so many Dreams are being broken now" Makoto sighs exasperatedly... 

____

This was interesting. after hearing what Makoto had to say about the Ultimates, Kyoko was genuinely surprised that Society had made them all out to be like these Perfect Humans......was society that self deprecated of itself....but no matter, she quickly shook those thoughts and spoke up to the Luckster 

____

She first spoke calmly to him "Makoto.....I may.......have to apologize if I might have shattered your expectations or called your viewpoint naive.....but.......us Ultimates. aren't like that. were not like 'Saints, were not at all 'Perfect'. we have flaws too. were people......and I am not saying that you should lower expectations of us.......but just see us as if were......like any other person" she then paused to let those words sink into his head....for Makoto to understand....

____

She then spoke up again "and as for your experiences just now.....I want to let you know that even if we Ultimates aren't usually good, but at the same time it doesn't mean that we're all bad, Makoto, this world is very diverse....gray you could call it....and at the end of the day...we are still people.....But don't let that drag you down Makoto.....There are still some people you could call good....they're still out there" Kyoko finished off, and although she had spoken this to him in a bit of a cold, and some would say demeaning manner, Kyoko had intentionally done so. So that it could be a wakeup call to the young Luckster 

____

and after Hearing all that, got a light-hearted chuckle from the Luckster "Huh?...yeah......thanks Kyoko. I feel better now. yeah. I shouldn't be down..." 

"after all... one of my best traits is being extremely optimistic.....or that's what my Mom says" he scratched his cheek nervously when he made that remark... 

____

seeing this. Kyoko actually smiled from seeing him get back to his usual self. although the smile was barely noticeable. it hadn't formed across her face and was more of a pleasant thin line on her mouth 

____

She then sighs "well glad I could help. even if I didn't really mean to..." she trails off a bit 

____

Makoto meanwhile looks up at the sky, seeing as the sun is about to set for the day He then called the Sleuth's attention "Well I guess we should hurry back to the Academy. we don't wanna be out in the dark" 

____

"Agreed" Kyoko nodded 

____

So after having that little talk the two Ultimates sprinted back to the Academy. since the walk from The Center Point Cafe took a lot of their time...

____

And as the two were running back to the Academy...Makoto began to think and wonder 

_'Even if Kyoko made it sound as if, that I shouldn't always hold onto those beliefs...I still genuinely believe that an Ultimate, and their talent, is one of the best, and if not. The best, thing to ever come to our world so far...'_

... 

"I still believe in that....."

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah this chapter briefly explores the Elitist aspect of Hopes Peak. I mean sure in the DR3 Despair Arc anime with the Reserve Course uprising. but I also wanted to explore a bit from the Main Course's side
> 
> Like for example on how it was customary to give the best Luxury to a Main Course Student.  
> Like the main course kids were all practically celebrities. so I wanted to show some of those Entitledness in the Main Course. so yeah I also hoped that you enjoyed this chapter


	5. Black Hope: The First Day, Reserve Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first day of the new school year in Hopes Peak.......and such it is both the first day of the Main Course kids........and The Reserve Course kids.......
> 
> ......The First Day for Hajime........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Danganronpa whatsoever. the series and franchise is owned by Spike Chunsoft

The sun shines through the windows of a classroom, with many students already talking amongst themselves. some students were leaning against the wall, trying to and fail in flirting with the girls. some students just opted to sit quietly in their seats and studying their textbooks.

while others are just hanging with their friends and talking amongst each other while occasionally, also trying to flirt with some of the girls in their class. the classroom just in general seems to be very crowded a bit. which is to be expected for a normal highschool.........except this isn't just some normal highschool 

These were students of Hopes Peak......although more specifically speaking. they are students of the Reserve Course.....

Although, unlike the more popular and more recognized Main Course. The Reserve Course is only a branch full of the untalented kind of students.....Now it may be odd why Hopes Peak, the School of Talent, would have an entire course just filled with regular students. well, the reasoning is because of the fact that despite that Hopes Peak has ties with the **Government** and receives funding regularly. But in recent years the Government started to recede from their funding efforts in which it pushed Hopes Peak to create alternative means of earning profit. Means such as The Reserve Course, in where those who wish to go to Hopes Peak but couldn't attend the Main Course because they may not possess a talent. They would turn to buy their way in through the Reserve Course and to be fair the reserve students get to have the same quality of education as the Main Course students do. Making the Reserve Branch a relatively new course that hadn't been announced or talked a lot in the public as of recently 

But.......despite those facts. and that generally a lot of the Reserve Students are from incredibly wealthy families, somehow there seems to be an atmospheric feeling that the Reserve Course Students were second class (even if a lot of them were rich kids) while the Main Course Students were seen in the public eye as first-class 

But you can't really blame them for that kind of mindset..... 

after all. The Main Course was where the world's most talented learned, the individuals who are considered prodigies in their chosen fields and are practically blessings to society............. While The Reserve Course are just a bunch of kids who paid their way into Hopes Peak. and that little to none of them even possess some form of talent........ 

And because of that aspect. The aspect that you only get into The Reserve Course by paying large amounts of money and tuition fees just to enroll in the course. Paints this kind of public image of The Reserve Course as just a bunch of over-privileged brats who just wanna copy the Talented people in The Main Course....... 

and for those reasons. The Reserve Course is usually looked down upon by most of society........well not to say that every single Reserve Course Student is an Over-Privileged brat who are just Wannabe-Ultimates......but a lot of the Reserve Course kinda fit into that stereotype. 

......... 

Hajime first sighs whilst calmly sitting on his desk. It is now the first day for the New School year in Hopes Peak, and Hajime wasted no time to quickly rush for the train. from the moment he woke up he got out of bed, quickly got dressed, and rushed for his town's nearby train station. He was lucky that he arrived an hour before classes would begin. He is currently in his classroom with the rest of his classmates. Waiting till the opening ceremony would begin 

'I wonder if we will ever get to see what is like to be in the Main Course building?' Hajime thought to himself 

But as he began to wonder the possibilities of such a thought. One of Hajime's classmates strolled up to him 

The student then lightly tapped on his shoulder to gain his attention. 

"Excuse me" The student asked 

Hajime taking notice of this slowly turns his attention to his classmate. He sighs "What is it?" he said calmly but despite the soft tone in his voice, one might notice the slight eye twitch on his face. He was actually quite irritated since He was just enjoying the splendorous sight of the trees and foliage, and even the magnificence and majesty of the Hopes Peak Main Course Building that was just situated far off to the right from the average and generic-looking Reserve Course Building 

"Oh well I just wanna ask who's the seat next to you belongs to?" The student then pointed at the desk that is situated next to Hajime's 

Seeing this. Hajime just shrugs. He honestly never really cared much since coming to the classroom this morning. and it was not like He had any sort of personal connection to that person anyway 

"I don't know I haven't seen anyone sitting there since I arrived" he then promptly looks back out at the window admiring the view. He manages to spot some birds that were perched on a nearby tree that had some vines and little flowers dazzling the tree's leaves. The Bird's themselves were a pair of common pigeons and they're just nuzzling each other and occasionally shaking off some of the earlier rain water from this morning....Hajime kind of liked this sight...It calmed him.....But right now....He frowned.....as the student from earlier is still bothering him 

The student sighs "Okay well. Too bad for them since The opening ceremony would begin within 10 Minutes" The student said softly

The student was about to leave Hajime alone but then a thought came to them "Hey weren't you the guy who literally got ahead of everyone and stood in front of the gate to the reserve course 40 minutes ahead of everyone else?" The Student asked 

This drawn a flinch from Hajime as a sweatdropped from his head "Y-yeah, look I thought I was running late y'know!" Hajime quickly said but not in a loud tone while smiling awkardly 

"Oh yeah suuuurre" The student then chuckled at the thought. Hajime thought that he was running late. But instead, he just arrived 40 minutes before the Reserve Course Building was opened, and that he just stood out there in the rain (It rained a little earlier) and was a bit soaked. And all because that he thought that he was running veeerryy late 

Hajime made a soft grunt of annoyance, although it was barely audible to the Student next to him "Whatever" 

"Yeah yeah, say How are you dry right now, weren't you soaking wet this morning....." But the Student's question wasn't answered as the Reserve Course building's intercom came on 

**"Attention! All Students must make their way into the Main Course building for the Opening Ceremony. That is all"**

The intercom system then blared off as some of the students in the classroom slowly, but surely, made their way out of the room and to presumably attend the opening ceremony 

Hajime meanwhile some surprised to hear that he and along with the rest of the Reserve Course body would be allowed to go into the Main Course building. Although it seems to be only allowed for opening ceremonies and not for any other purpose or reason. But that didn't bother Hajime that much. At the very least he gets to see what is like to be in the same building as the Ultimates 

"Yo dude, get your ass up. Were gonna be late" the same student from before called out to him and Hajime could already see that the last of his classmates are now leaving. Seeing this, Hajime quickly got up and walked with the same student and the rest of his classmates, and they all made their way downstairs and then outside of the Reserve Course building. And walked across the street to the Hopes Peak Main Course Building 

Since. after all the two buildings are located right across from one another. In which it further emphasized the distance and distinction between the two courses. 

In fact. The Reserve Course could actually be considered it's own Academic Institution entirely if it weren't for the fact that it acts as a way to help fund the Main Course that is....... 

^^^ 

Hajime and his classmates Were approaching the esteemed gates of the legendary Hopes Peak Main Course Building. From what Hajime could see he noticed a large number of the student body making their way inside of the building as well, just like them. He could make out several details around him as he walked with his class. One he could see some students just......frolicking....... _'Odd'_ He thought but he could also see that many of the trees were well-trimmed. in fact, the school has many trees and shrubs and bushes encompassing the entire academy sort of giving the area its own mini forest. If one would get themselves lost in the woodland areas of the school long enough, they'd might actually mistake that they were far off from civilization.....if it weren't for the many skyscrapers and tall buildings that could be seen even within the trees, plus the whole academy and Reserve Course are located in the center of a metropolitan area with urban skyscrapers and stores and some smaller towns as far as the eye can see....and another detail that was obvious for Hajime is that there were some media coverage around the general area. Hajime easily concluded it being the reason since many of the Ultimates that would be enrolling here in the Academy are world renown Celebrities, and/or very influencial people. So it is understandable that everywhere he sees. There are either some quick and small interviews being done, or some of the Media just reporting in the event 

"Hey Hinata" Hajime was taken off guard as his name was called out by one of his classmates tapping him on the shoulder "You still there, earth to Hinata?" 

Hajime groaned. _'Oh come on.......I was not distracted..........Okay maybe I was a little mesmerized by the school grounds, but you can't blame me. Were in Hopes Peak for crying out loud'_ He exasperatedly thought 

"Yeah I am here, what is it?" He asked with hints of irritation. But fortunately for the guy, his classmate hadn't picked up on his current mood of the moment. But even then he doesn't really wanna give off a bad first impression to a classmate of his, so he reluctantly mustered up a small smile.......awkwardly......But he luckily for him, his classmate didn't really paid much mind to his seemingly forced smile 

"Well I am just here to let you know that there seems to be a large crowd blocking off the entrance. We might be waiting out here for a while so don't go walking off or anything" The Student said as she promptly flea away from his sight and towards the direction to some of Hajime's other classmates, to which he assumed was her friends. But he isn't so sure or anything....He didn't cared much about it anyway 

Despite what being told just now. Hajime thought that it'd be best to do....a little exploring 

_'Hmph, what harm can from that. It'll just be for a little while'_ Hajime reaffirms himself in his mind. and so he stealthily snuck away with little alarms being setten of by his classmates as he made a faint mark of his presence and yet he was never caught as he did so.....It was as if they never thought he existed in the first place before.........Which is ironically something that he is already somewhat familiar with 

_'Alright. So I shouldn't take too long in my little exploration. But I must keep in mind to not stray too far, It'd be embarrassing for me to lose my class and having to spend about an hour or two, just to find them......that would be _great_ if it were to happen'_ He finished his train of thought with a bit of sarcasm. In truth though. He finds the idea of getting lost and being left behind by his class very concerning and a definitive embarrassing scenario that if he should find himself in. _'I don't wanna repeat like last time'_ Hajime remarked. His spine shivers just by the mere memory of a similar experience from before 

But nows, not the time to be flashbacking into something from a few years ago. Hajime right now is honestly a little giddy to at least see some other sights around Hopes Peak......even if at the moment he is restricted to just to the front gates, but he will make do 

"Hinata! where do you think you're going?" Unfortunately for the Reserve Course Student, his teacher had caught wind of what Hajime was about to do so thusly she stopped him before he could disappear into the crowd of other students around them 

He sighs in defeat. He knows damn well that he can't run from this any longer, so in quiet shame of himself. He turns around and stares back at his teacher while quickly straightening himself up and puts on a mask to hide his _obvious_ intentions, moments earlier "

"Uhm. Yes Sensei?...." a bead of sweat could be visibly seen as it trails down his face from either the hot sun, which can be understandable since everyone outside has to wait since the inside areas are heavily crowded as of the moment. But it can obvious that Hajime was just nervous that he might be lectured by his Teacher in the middle of the student body that was with him outside. "...is there something wrong?" He said with a nervous smile 

His teacher just rolled her eyes "You _know_ what is wrong. Were you planning to sneak off under my nose? well, I would applaud you on your boldness and idiocy, now come on get back onto the group, or else I might have to mark you absent and have you suspended" Despite her rudeness in tone, she did had a point. although that last part kind of surprised him 

"Wait really?!?! you would just suspend me for something like that?!?!" He never intended his voice to be loud but the sudden surprise that he'd be suspended for something so _little_ did catch him off guard. But again. He can't argue with her being a little strict as of now, but the punishment still seemed a little too far for just a first-year like Hajime 

"Yes and I would have but I am just going to leave you off on a warning, now come back to the group, you're already starting to make a little scene here" The Teacher ordered as she dragged Hajime back to their class whilst gaining occasional glances by the other students as they walk past them 

Hajime was then promptly made to stand at the front of his classmates so that his teacher could see if he tried to make another escape 

The Teacher huffs out some air as she glanced at Hajime and back towards the rest of her class whilst slightly adjusting her glasses "Alright class, I don't want any of you to run off and do your own thing....." She said as she glared daggers at Hajime who was right in front of her ".....so I would request of you all to just stay put and wait till we could all make it inside, got it?" and after she got a 'Yes Sensei' in reply. The Teacher then asked one of her students to keep an eye on the rest while she wanders off to speak with another teacher 

Hajime groans out of frustration _'Now I gotta wait here.....out in the sun......tch, I wonder when we will get inside'_ He remarked 

^^^ 

But after some amount of time. Hajime and his classmates managed to get inside of the building and now the Reserve Course has a chance to bask in the pristine halls of the Main Course Building......even if it was usually once a year 

"So......I am finally here.......a place......in what I consider.......the _real_ Hopes Peak Academy" Hajime monologued as he stared at a glass display far off to the right in the entrance hall 

In the glass display it contains two mannequins, that are dressed up as a male and female **Main Course** student who are posed in a welcoming gesture in a way to welcome the newcomers to the Academy, and behind the two mannequins is a grand piece of art showcasing the Main Course Building itself. Accompanied with the words **"Welcome to Hopes Peak"**

Hajime smiled at this. in this moment. He felt.........welcomed.......a part of something..........He felt.......... **Accepted**. a Small smile soon began to form on the Reserve Course Student's face....but albeit a small thin line. But a smile nonetheless 

Hajime then felt a feeling of relief and slight comfort being here. He looks back upon the mannequins behind the display case. and with help from the glass reflecting his face. Hajime could visualize that _he_......was the one in that uniform......a Main Course Uniform...... 

But all that happy feeling soon faded as he remembered who he actually is......He looks down.....at his uniform......and instead of the high-quality fabrics of a warm and welcoming earthy brown Uniform of the Main Course.........it was instead his **empty, black, suit and tie......of the Reserve Course**

_'If only I had a talent.....'_ Hajime thoughtfully remarked 

_'I wonder how my mom and dad are- Ugh!'_ Hajime's line of thought was immediately interrupted when someone once gain tapped him on the shoulder _' What now!?!?'_ Hajime screamed in his head. Can't he just have a moment to himself 

a soft groan escaped his lips as he turned around "What is it now?" and in front of him is a girl. one of his classmates who was a girl who had violet eyes and long, dark-green, wavy hair that reached past her shoulders. She wore the Reserve Course uniform, which consisted of a long-sleeved dress shirt, a red necktie, a black pleated skirt, and brown shoes with matching socks.....after examining her for a few seconds. Hajime recognized this person. being one of the few classmates he had come into contact with when he came in to the building too early from the earlier down pour. "You're.....you're...." He trails off a bit as he had just forgotten her name despite the fact that he and his other classmates had done their introductions earlier. But luckily she stated her name regardless 

"Sato" The girl named Sato clarified 

"Oh, really? sorry that I forgot your name just now. I just had other things in my mind"

"Huh oh that....oh that's fine....That is find, a lot of us are anxious since we're all in Hopes Peak now" Sato waved off his concern 

_'Well that was nice'_ Hajime thought, so far she is one of the first people to be nice to him...so far 

"Good, oh and also we're going to the gym now. So come on or else we might be left behind" Sato then quickly grabbed onto Hajime's arm, much to his sudden surprise, and made a dash to the rest of their classmates who are now making their way through what looks like the school's trophy room 

"Woah..." Hajime was impressed with the many achievements and other assorted trophies that were earned and won by many Ultimates who had gone through here throughout the years 

"Woah indeed Hajime. Many of these Trophies are actually priceless and exclusive to only Hopes Peak itself" Sato added to his amazement of the capabilities and seemingly limitless extent of an Ultimate.... 

"Yeah you're right Sato.....some of these Trophies are.....astounding....I mean.." Hajime then approached a set of Trophies to his left, while trying to sift through the crowd which made it much more difficult to just take a single step in 

He approached the trophies and examined three of them. One trophy is was what he thought at first was just in a silver coating was actually made out of actual diamond and the engraving on the trophy said **'Takashi Hideo Ultimate Bodyguard, 1st place of Grand Tri-Nation Combat Tournament'**

Hajime instantly recognized the tournament "Hey I've heard about this!" He shouted out of surprise. But luckily for him the entire room was already very chatty with some of the students talking amongst themselves and causing the entire trophy room almost unbearable to hear. so him shouting was just masked in the sea of voices echoing throughout the room 

"Huh?, so you've heard about the legendary tournament?" Sato asked as she managed to get to where Hajime was at 

Hajime nodded to her confirmation "Yeah I've heard of it a few years ago, about the legendary fighting tournament between schools in Japan, The United Northern States of America (UNSA), and The Western Peoples Republic of Russia (WPRR)....the tournament had those three countries' 3 best fighters and compete to see who has the strongest between the three countries. and by the end the winner of the tournament, was Japan became the winner, and our country's champion was Takashi Hideo......." then realization sets in. This should've been something that was obvious from the start "wait.....Takashi Hideo went here?!?!?!" Hajime said in sudden surprise 

Sato seeing this just giggles "well yes actually. our country's victor, Takashi Hideo. was actually an Ultimate here. specifically..." she said as she pointed at the title that was engraved next to the champion's name "He was the Ultimate Bodyguard, and now Former Ultimate Bodyguard.....so yeah I think it was the fact of him being an Ultimate is why he managed to win the Diamond Trophy for our country that day~" She said sweetly as she praised the Ultimate's name "I am quite surprised that you still remember that tournament. You do know that it was around 2 decade ago that tournament was held....heh and it was such a long time ago that the WPRR had reformed with it's eastern rival, The Free People's Union, back into Russia, man what a weird decade that was...." Sato then sighs out a breath at the exasperated thought and memory on how weird those years were for everyone...There was a bit of a scandal within the japanese government, discoveries and advancement of technology and medicine had risen within a few years into said decade. several war and conflict had occurred, in which japan and some other countries were glad not apart of, said conflicts from differing ideology then resulted into the divisions of many countries. Such as **Russia** divided into **The Western Peoples Republic of Russia** and **The Free Peoples Union** , and **America** divided into **The United Northern States of America** , and **The 2nd Confederacy of America**.....although just like what Sato said. at some point The WPRR and The FPU had some sort of truce and eventually reformed back into it's original form of Russia....although the same could not be said for **The United Northern States of America** and **The 2nd Confederacy of America**...gah were getting off topic 

"Wow, that sounds amazing.....and I never thought in my life that Hideo was actually an Ultimate here, I just thought that he came from some kind of martial arts school or something. But not Hopes Peak!" 

"Well yeah, gehehe. and I can't forget the reaction of the Americans. Like seriously they accused us of cheating and using steroids and stuff, all just because they lost to an Ultimate" Sato giggled at that thought. Yeah certainly a weird decade 

Hajime nodded and reminisces the victorious triumph of Japan during that **Legendary Tournament**. But He won't be able to reminisce in it for long as he heard a commotion going on around the back of him. 

The commotion that became the center of attention in the entire room was between 3 girls. One girl who had purple hair that was unevenly cut was laying on the ground, somehow falling, and was in a very......lewd and compromising position. While two other girls were there as well. a Redheadd with a camera slung over her neck was doing her best to help the poor girl up and console whilst lecturing and telling off the group of guys who were admiring the sight. While another girl with blonde-pigtails wearing a kimono was just laughing non-stop hysterically at the sight. 

Hajime seeing this actually felt inclined to help the poor girl. But hesitated..........and that Sato had dragged him back to their group 

_'Poor girl....'_ Hajime solemnly thought... but also _'wait...was that a kid?.....'_ he thought as he glanced back at the same short kimono girl 

__

Sato and Hajime finally made it back to their group and by the time they were all reunited The doors to the gym swung open. Leading into a bright space, with it's light illuminating the entire area as if it was something of heaven. It made Hajime feel like he was on stage for some big performace with how brightly lit everything was....and a sea of chairs were strewn across the floor and to the sides of the gym were the bleachers. the bleachers themselves also looked nice and admittedly felt like a mountain from just eyeing them up. and at the front was the stage. and on the stage was a podium with the Hopes Peak sigil plastered onto it. 

__

As soon as everyone entered the gym, many of the students began to take their seats while some just chose to stand wherever they liked. 

__

At first Hajime wanted to maybe stand by a corner but Him along with Sato and the rest of their classmates were just told by their teacher to just take a seat. and Hajime although slightly bummed out by the order didn't argue and just accepted it 

__

Hajime and Sato just sat next to each other with their classmates while waiting for the inevitable orientation speech 

__

although the wait wasn't so much peaceful as Hajime hoped.... 

__

"SHHIIIIIIIIITTTT!!!!, I NEED A SHIT TO TAKE A SHIIIITTT!!!!!" a large burly guy screamed from the top of his lungs. Startling those who were nearby 

__

From the sudden outburst from the muscled man Hajime almost jumped from his seat "Geez that almost scared me, shouldn't somebody done something about it?" 

__

"Well I don't you've got to worry about that anymore Hinata. Seems like someone is already going to do the job" She pointed as a guy with red eyes and a white uniform standing up to the guy 

__

"LANGUAGE!" The boy exclaimed accusingly at the large burly....guy....or boy....actually it is kinda hard to tell.......anyways the guy who said 'SHIT' took notice of the prefect looking person and just scratched the back of his head with an awkward smile 

__

"HUH?.....OH SORRY BUT I GOTTA TAKE A SHIITT" He exclaimed 

__

"I SAID LANGUAGE THERE. YOU NEED TO KNOW PROPER MODESTY!" The Prefect guy shouted back 

__

Hajime just groans at the sight. He sure hopes that this little exchange would end soon. It is annoying....very annoying 

__

"Would those guys just stop already" Hajime muttered under his breath 

__

"Oh well. They're Ultimates so you can't really blame them" Sato defended them. Hajime silently agreed as well. But Hajime imagined Ultimates to be more than what he is witnessing right now....oh well it is only still the first day of the year so He can't just outright assume what everyone would be like 

__

But as if the two Ultimates would still just be arguing for what seemed like an eternity had thankfully came to a halt as the Hopes Peak Headmaster had appeared on stage 

__

He approached the podium and as he done so he tapped onto the mic 8 consecutive times before speaking... 

__

"Ahem!" He called out to the crowd to hush any lasting chatting or noise. to which it was effective.....The gym was irrevocably.........silent 

__

All previous evidence of commotion, noise, and ruckus had all been shunned and erased from existance........The gym is now eerily quiet 

__

Hajime actually felt himself gaining some chills up his spine from atmosphere alone...... 

__

...... 

__

....

__

,......

__

Now seeing this. The Headmaster spoke..... 

__

"Students, Friends, Family," he said with a much warmer tone, making the gym seem less eerie and less cold than it was seconds earlier 

__

as soon the voice of the calm and welcoming vibe from the Headmaster displayed as he said those words. The gym began to warm up more......but this time everyone had chosen to respectfully stay quiet and not cause a ruckus 

__

The Headmaster continued on "Today is a great day. and Honor for among many today. Today is perhaps the best and greatest day for all who were invited here to this fine institute of learning. Today is the day that you're all accepted into the most Righteous, Elite, and Dedicated place of learning in all of Japan, and by extension. **THE WORLD!** " and as the Headmaster said that final line, everyone in the crowd cheered and applaud at it 

__

and for a second there. Hajime had thought that there were some confetti canons going off....But he couldn't really tell 

__

The Headmaster then signaled everyone to stop and quiet down 

__

Everyone had done so and eagerly waited for what would their Headmaster would say next 

__

"Now you may all know. You'd be all spending the next foreseeable three years here, in order to develop, improve, and hone in all of your various skills and talents. So that when you're all ready. you'd be able to spread Hope throughout the globe.....Ahahahaahahahah!" he ended the statement with a round of joyous laughter.

__

"Be Glad! Be Happy! Rejoice! Applaud! Applaud Yourselves!" The Headmaster Exclaimed in a very warm and welcoming tone, like as if he was a proud father would to their children. and such like he said. Everyone cheered and applaud once again 

__

at this rare moment......Hajime felt........he felt as if the Headmaster himself was talking to him.......and that he truly was accepted....and happy.... 

__

The Headmaster spoke once more "But there may be times of hardships and difficulty. But always know that, and hear me out. that in fact as long as you are here in Hopes Peak, we can guarantee you success in your careers and in life." The Headmaster said 

__

"So get out there and bring hope for all to witness.......I am Jin Kirigiri, and Welcome to Hopes Peak Academy" he finished off his speech. and after he finished his speech everyone in the gym slowly but surely left to do whatever business they had planned for the day 

__

Their teacher then stood up from her seat as she directed her cold glare at her students "Alright children. Time to head back to the Reserve Course Side of Campus....now let's make post haste" she authoritatively ordered. and thus Hajime and Sato along with the rest of their class marched solemnly back to the Reserve Course's side of campus 

__

but as Hajime and his classmates step out of the pristine gates of the Main Course Building he made some final and yearning glances at the Academy behind him.....a small frown began to take shape on his lips as he internally sighed _'I......I just wished that I could've been there longer.......*sigh*...oh well......it doesn't matter much anymore'_ and with those final thoughts. Hajime continues his walk from across the road and back to the Reserve Course Building....... 

__

..... 

__

and as Hajime took his seat and his teacher then begins this school year's first lesson......

__

Hajime looks back out onto the window and just stares longingly at the Hopes Peak Main Course Building, where the country's _greatest_ and _brightest_ and _talented_ minds are all gathered and learned........ 

__

He sighs longingly,,,,,,,,,He wished he was there.......and not here........where all of the worthless people reside.........residing in the Reserve Course.......

__

^^^ 

__

"ghhh.....Finally" Hajime groans as he sat himself on a bench in what looks to be a garden. The Garden that he is at is actually a very special place for many of the students of Hopes Peak......You see in this garden, it acts as a kind of mediator/neutral zone for all students in the Academy. Normally a Reserve Course Student and a Main Course Student aren't allowed to freely roam into each other's territories. It is prohibited for said students to even interact with each other as much....though still occasional small talk and converse is allowed outside of campus. But during school hours both groups of students are restricted from going into each other's buildings at all......except of course the Hopes Peak Garden.....The Garden is a large area that is located at the center of the large forested area of the whole academy. With three longs paths that connect the the Main Course Building, The Reserve Course Building, and a new Main Course Building that is still undergoing construction, and all of the paths leads straight towards the center piece of the garden, The Hopes Peak Fountain, one path to the right leads to the Main Course Building, and to the left leads to the soon to become New Main Course Building, but going through the southern path will lead back to the Reserve Course bulding 

__

"What a day...." Hajime muttered "Heh.....I get that this was the top institution in the country but seriously......I've never expected that I'd almost fail 50+ questions of Mathematics and Geometry in one day...." He sighs out a large hot puff of air from the exhaustion of the day 

__

"Well.....at least this garden is neat.....and the fountain...." He then turns his attention to the Centerpiece of the entire garden. which is the large fountain that sat in the middle of it all, a pristine and gorgeous fountain made out of sleek and yet withered white marble. and it's crystal clear water with the occasional rainbow on it could be seen at some moments, and there were even some sprinklers that are shooting streams of the liquid into the air and coming back down. coupled with the incoming sunset there is almost a bit of a rainbow forming around the fountain 

__

in this very moment...the Reserve Course Student. Hajime Hinata...felt at peace........

__

and who wouldn't really. the garden gives off an overall peaceful atmosphere. Like all of your worries and pains have all but disappeared and the trees would on occasion sway from side to side as a result of the calm breeze. And the bushes would often rustle, Hajime would just think it is from some small animal or something, and the leaves would be blown around in an elegant aerial dance that entrances the Reserve Course Student 

__

Hajime lets out a relieved sigh...he is at peace...he is alone but accompanied with the calming sounds of the swaying trees, rustling leaves, and he even managed to get a glance on a small mouse running along the rims of the fountain's edge _'How cute.....'_ Hajime thought......he truly felt as if........as if he was in his own **Eden**................

__

.......But unfortunately for the Reserve Course Student.......someone had to ruin it....... 

__

"WAAAHH!" a crash could be heard along with the sounds of breaking sticks and twigs and leaves being scattered 

__

"Huh!" Hajime perked his head towards the general direction of the ruckus 

__

_'What happened?'_ Hajime thought as he stood up from the bench to get a better view of the situation..and what he sees is that the set of shrubs that were behind him had been ruined. with snapped twigs and sticks around the area, and leaves scattered about, and a large gaping hole in the middle of the shrubs.......and Hajime could make out some details from the hole 

__

_'Is that......hair? sticking out?'_ Hajime could discern from the mess some locks of dark purple hair sticking out of the shrub. Seeing this he theorize that maybe a person is in there........and his theory was further strengthened when a shaky and stuttering voice came from the bush 

__

"uh-uh-ugh, h-help!. Someone h-help me. I-I-I am stuck!" The voice wailed 

__

"a girl? maybe she needs help...H-hold on, I am coming" Hajime without hesitation sprang into action and immediately did his best to untangle the person out of the bush. 

__

"Ghhh- ah-ow!" The person yelped in pain from a stick being pulled out of her hair 

__

"Oh sorry. Please hold still" Hajime requested 

__

"Eep!" the person squealed and was about to protest at first but quickly shut her mouth and just allowed Hajime to swat and wipe away the twigs and dirt on her uniform...and a light pink blush formed on her face 

__

Hajime then pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and gently wipe away any dirt on the person's face, and after he was done he looks back to get a better look at the person that he just helped 

__

"Are you okay?...what happened?" Hajime asked out of concern 

__

"W-Well I am f-fine.....thanks" The person that Hajime helped was actually a girl who had a small bandage on her cheek, her eyes were also purple with hints of grey, and her hair were locks of dark purple hair that were...unevenly cut...Hajime took note of that...that detail made Hajime remembered seeing someone similar looking earlier. anyways. after the girl heard Hajime's question she awkwardly chuckled "Uhm.....well I....." But before the girl could answer the Reserve Course Student's question, another voice was heard as she began running towards them 

__

"Mikan!" Both Hajime and the girl turned their heads in the direction of the voice and Hajime could see about 4 other individuals 

__

In the group of 4 individuals there was a **Redhead with a camera slung over her neck** and a smaller girl with **Blonde-pigtails and wearing a kimono** those girls look familiar as well. along with 2 other individuals that Hajime hadn't seen before 

__

a girl with soft, pink eyes, and who has short, pale mauve hair which is slightly curled outwards, though the locks on either side of her face curl inwards. She has short straight bangs and wears a white clip in the shape of the spaceship from Galaga to the side of her face and has pale pink eyes. and a brown one-button cardigan and is also wearing a pink backpack on her back...

__

....."Who.....Who......Whew....man did you ladies had to run so fast?...." and with the girls was a shorter plump boy who is wearing......a chef's outfit..... _'was he the school's cook or something?'_ Hajime thought 

__

"Yeeaah, nooo. Look why were you even following us you pervert" the blonde kimono girl snickered 

__

although the redhead who were with them didn't really approve of it "Hiyoko! don't just say that" she lectured as she held firmly onto her camera 

__

"Hmph! oh well" The blonde huffed while making a sarcastic duck face 

__

"You better" The redhead sternly said as she stares at the kimono girl. making her quiver at the sight 

After that short little confrontation the pink-haired girl with the Galaga hairpin approached Hajime with a tender smile and a hand over her chest in a calm manner "Well anyways I saw what you did for my classmate Mikan, that was very kind of you, normally many people wouldn't be willing as much to help her whenever she......'trips'.....but even so I thank you" The Pink haired girl thanked the Reserve Course Student as she goes to slowly and gently hoist the girl up....who is apparently named Mikan.....although Mikan seems to be a little over a daze.....though she oddly still kept on staring at Hajime softly with a hint of pink on her cheeks 

"Oh uhm, it was no problem really" Hajime chuckled softly as he rubbed the back of his head bashfully 

The Pink haired girl perked up at this and insisted "What no no, I do mean it. Really....like you're like one of the very few today who actually gone out of their way to help her......heh and not even a lot of the people back in the Main Course would help her.....I think" The Pink haired girl trailed of lightly by the end of her statement 

"Wow really.....well that was unfortunate........wait Main Course?!?!" Hajime blurted out. He then took a slight step back and analyze each of them......and to his surprise......He is in the presence of 4 or 5 Main Course Students.....although he isn't so sure about the plump boy in the cook outfit, Hajime still theorize that he is maybe the school cook or something.........

He looks back at the girl, named Mikan, who he just helped just now who just like the other girls, specifically the redhead and the pink-haired girl with the Galaga, had similar uniforms. The same brown uniform just like the rest of them 

"Yeah that's right. were from the main course and actually classmates" The Galaga girl smile sweetly while tilting her head to the side in a cute manner "and again....thank you....stranger....." The galaga girl trails off a bit as she slowly drifted off to.....sleep?!?!?......now of all places 

"Aw great she is sleep standing again" The redhead moved towards the galaga girl's side presumably to make sure that she wouldn't fall 

"Yeah yeah....and say who are you? are you one of those creeps on school girls" The kimono girl snickered 

"W-What!?!?!? NOOO!" Hajime took immediate offense to that accusation......but he paused and realized something.....

_'What am I doing!?!?!'_ He rhetorically asked himself _'They're Ultimates! I shouldn't be shouting at them.....'_ Hajime then stopped and took a deep breath to calm his easily aggravated nerves and recomposed himself 

"No.....no......I.....er......My name is Hajime Hinata, and I am a Student of the Reserve Course" He said solemnly with stern determination........despite it being just an introduction 

_(He then went idle and a flash of black and white appears behind him with the text saying 'Reserve Course Student')_

"Really. Pffffftttt.... ahahahaha!" The Kimono girl laughed 

_'Understandable'_ Hajime silently agreed in his mind. In his status he should accept that reaction coming from an Ultimate of Hopes Peak 

"Hiyoko!" The redhead called out on the smaller blonde whilst still supporting the Galaga girl against her shoulder......Then she sighs "Oh well, uhm yeah thanks again for helping Mikan, Hinata, we will be going now" The red head then slowly began to walk off with the galaga girl sleeping against her shoulder whilst making a steady pace back to the Main Course Building. Leaving her 3 classmates, the plump chef, the blonde-pigtail kimono girl, and the dark purple haired girl Mikan behind 

"Huh!. Wait...Mahiru wait for me!" the kimono girl called out as she made a mad dash back to the redhead 

_'Well she is in a rush'_ Hajime remarked....but then.....Hajime felt as if he was being watched....he turns to see......that the girl Mikan is still here with him staring at him......with some blush 

Mikan immediately took notice that Hajime has spotted her "Oh uhm uh uh, s-sorry!!!" Mikan frantically apologized as she ran off to where the others had went off to while covering her face, which was now beet red from the embarrassment 

"Huh?.....what was that about?' Hajime wondered. He honestly has no idea 

"Aww how interesting that be~" the plump chef fantasized 

"Huh? what do you mean?" Hajime asked 

"Oh....what I mean....well well well....Could I interest you in..other things~~" The plump boy said in an.....odd manner...whilst wiggling his brows suggestively 

Seeing this Hajime just sweatdropped at this "I-I think I am gonna get going....." Seeing his chance Hajime then fast walked back towards the Reserve Course Building 

"Huh!?!!!??!?!.....Oh.....well that was unfortunate.....*sigh* .....maybe next time..." The plump cook who was actually Teruteru Hanamura, The Ultimate Cook, began to comb his hair 

......

^^^ 

meanwhile......as Mikan made it back to the Main Course Building......a smile.......and a dreamy look entered her eyes........... 

She then began to softly giggle at whatever was in her head in the moment..........and it was something that Mikan _hoped_ would happen again........ 

".........Ha........Haji.......Hajime~......Hinata~............Hinata~..........Hajime~..........Hajime Hinata~" She whispered sweetly to herself as she peacefully strolled through the halls of the school............ 

...... 

.......

.......

She hopes......that she could see him again..... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone....you might think after that little _cringey_ chapter from last time. and me making a oneshot, that you'd might think that **I've given up on the series**.......Well that is where you're wrong....I have not abandoned the series....in fact I still very much intended to continue writing it......It is just that I was busy with school and I had to try and improve my writing (like writing a oneshot and taking some writing advice and tips).....and so yeah I am sorry that it took so long for a new chapter to come out....I'll try to upload or write a new chapter by next week as well.....if my schedule allows it that it


	6. Black Hope: The Yakuza Heiress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things seemed not too out of the ordinary for Hajime's _true_ first day. Until he meets a certain classmate of his.....Who was admittedly, had some attitude.........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Danganronpa whatsoever. the series and franchise is owned by Spike Chunsoft and was created by Kazutaka Kodaka
> 
> Sorry for the long wait of a new Chapter

It is now morning. The Rising sun with its golden rays beaming through the mossy window in a certain reserve course student's room 

The beaming rays of light made contact on the student's eye lids. so his eyes twitched a bit before fully opening 

_'ugh. is it morning?'_ Hajime thought grogigly 

He tried to get up from his bed but simply he fell back down 

Exhausted he tries to lift himself up a bit more......But he just ended up lazyly laying there on his bed 

But when he finally sat up straight, he then looked over back at his bed with a bit of a grimace on his face as he stares down at his bed. Which admittedly isn't as comfy as one may think it was 

"Man the bed I was sleeping on was honestly.......very lumpy and not that comfortable" Hajime groaned with hints of frustration 

_'Of course that some of the reserve course's bedrooms or even a lot of them are lesser quality than the Main course's.....but the least they could've done was get us better Mattresses for god's sake!. The bed was just more or less like a bare mattress. it even has some of its springs sticking out and the sheets were just plain white and had a small tear at the far left end of it......'_ He thought in frustration. He even felt tempted to maybe throw a light tantrum. But maturely resists it. Besides that would be childish to do 

Hajime quickly then threw off the blanket on him and got up and puts on his shoes and school uniform whilst checking to see if there was any wrinkles on it 

_'My school uniform is nothing to be amazed of. it is just a simple Black Suit and Tie with black shoes and a white polo underneath. nothing special about it though.....god why am I monologuing this in my head for all things....'_ He asked himself 

His uniform is just.....ordinary.......... Just like himself 

_'it is not even attention grabbing.....'_ the Reserve Course Student remarked 

... 

... 

^^^ 

... 

... 

it is now 7:00 AM in the Morning, approximately an hour before the Main Course starts their day 

Hajime is just walking down through the hall of his school's building 

The Hall is somewhat dark with many shadows, the only form of lighting came from the sun's starkly white rays piercing through the cold-like feeling on the misty windows of the halls

"It kind of feels empty around here......" Hajime softly muttered. Despite this all being the first _official_ day of being in Hopes Peak. The halls in the reserve course building were surprisingly quiet.......and empty......well not totally, there are some reserve course students and teachers roaming about, off doing their own business's and other needed tasks they have to do for the day 

But even with the amount of people in the halls it still felt quite reasonably empty. Since the people roaming outside of their classrooms choose to do so in small groups or pairs. But usually a lot of them just go about their business by themselves. Pretty understandable since it is the first day still and not everyone is well aquainted with one another so it is to be expected that many of the students would just be by themselves......Which is why is feels so........so empty.......empty from just casually strolling through the Reserve Course Building......unlike in the Main Course Building it is probably very **social** and **bright** and gives off a very **welcoming** and **warm** feeling........ 

......While in the Reserve Course it feels....... **empty**.......... **dark**.........and giving an overall **cold** and **unwelcoming** emotion........ 

Hajime felt a sudden slight shiver passing him as if the very building was undergoing a freeze-down of some sort _'Man......I feel.......a little cold..........maybe I am just having a.....a little fever from the rain yesterday'_ Hajime slowly remarked from the slight shiver he felt. But he decides to not really pay mind to it for now and focuses on finding his classroom. Hajime doesn't want to be late for classes obviously, his parents are counting on him to get a higher education and better grades...... 

...

...

...

After climbing a set of stairs He is now on his floor that he needed to be at. he strode through a similar Corridor although this time there at least seems to be slightly more light than the previous lower floors 

It was honestly a little refreshing for Hajime. Sure it isn't as a lively feeling when Hajime briefly got to be inside of the Main Course Building but even so. The floor is at least better than the ground floor's 

_'I wonder what would be in store for me today, its not like anything gonna be worthwhile happening soon'_ he sarcastically joked to himself 

and as those thoughts ran through his head about 'anything worthwhile', he is in front of a door 

He stops and looks up to see that it is the sign that shows that it is his classroom that he has to be at 

He looks down to himself to see if he has any defections in his uniform. Unfortunately for him. His Uniform seems to be ruffled a bit. With it seemingly needing to be ironed. But Hajime cannot do that Now. He has classes to attend. He could go to the Laundromat later today. 

So to save time. He quickly tries to flatten the curves and defections on his uniform before sliding the door open... 

...

...

Hajime sighs. It didn't did that much but it was enough either way 

So Hajime turns the knob of the door and opens it to see a lot of students doing their own thing Some are just sitting at their seats doing their homework or assignment or whatever, and some just chatting to their friends and associates. or overall just being Rowdy....... _'Slackers.......'_ Hajime internally remarked with a hint of a frown on his lips 

This entire situation greatly annoyed Hajime and gravely disappointed him in his classmates.....and his expectations of them.......

_'Brats.......they're all just acting like brats.......*sigh*...... why am I just standing here and giving myself an internal monologue about them.....It is their fault.....'_ Hajime internally remarked in a soft yet cold manner..... _'Don't they all understand.........They all came here to have the highest education they could........brats........*sigh*.... forget it!......I don't have time to just stand here analyzing them...I **need** to just do my best here.......' _

_' and besides.......I don't want to go back to-'_ But as Hajime was criticizing his fellow classmates. He was interrupted, as many of his classmates gotten into an argument so suddenly 

_'-what's going on?'_ Hajime then turns his head to the direction of the commotion. and to his mild bewilderment. He sees a crowd had formed on a small area of the classroom. specifically near the center. and there was the sight, besides the crowd, where several students were evidently frustrated with the one, the only- 

"Natsumi Kuzuryu!?!? take that back on what you said!" a Reserve Course Student angrily demanded from the young Kuzuryu heiress, who was had long blonde hair and grayish-olive eyes. She also seem to have permanent blush marks on both cheeks. She is also wearing the Hope's Peak Academy Reserve Course uniform, though she seems to not be wearing the whole uniform, since she has the white shirt on, but not the brown uniform that would normally be over the white uniform...But that kind is kind of expected from someone who is none other than, Natsumi Kuzuryu, a member of the infamous Kuzuryu Yakuza Clan 

meanwhile, said heiress, simply 'hmphed' with an air of smug and sly....although there seems to be more smug _aaand_ arrogance as well....

_'a Kuzuryu!? here, in this school?'_ this greatly surprised Hajime, he never expected to have a Kuzuryu to be a student in the Reserve Course, although it is kind of not a surprise since apparently her brother is in the school as well 

now for said Kuzuryu "Eh, I won't take it back" Natsumi Kuzuryu said promptly then immediately blocking out any of the howls of frustration coming from the Reserve Course Student that she had insulted at his face.....which expectedly.....didn't made things better for any of them 

"Wha- Why you!!!" But before the conflict could escalate even further, and fearfully into violent escalations, their teacher had made her presence known and prevented any further conflict within the class 

"Alright Alright, that's enough class go back to your seats and get ready for today's lesson.......oh and pay attention...got it!" Their teacher ended that last statement when she striked a ruler on the surface of the blackboard, and subsequently she gained the attention of the entire class as if they were all in a military boot camp roll call 

So with their teacher's order. Hajime and the rest of his classmates were about to go back to their respective seats until their teacher made a sudden announcement 

"Oh and before we begin today's class, may I quickly introduce a late comer. Class. may I introduce. Natsumi Kuzuryu, she'll be your classmate for the rest of the remaining year..." Then as she made that statement the Teacher focuses her gaze upon the student in question....which also kind of held this intense atmosphere for a second, that Hajime thought off of from seeing it 

"and one more thing......Kuzuryu.......Please don't be late again. You were supposed to be here during Orientation yesterday. What is your excuse young ma'am" The Teacher sternly said with authority and she is understandably pissed. Since Natsumi had skipped one of the most important days for the academy, which was the Orientation day, so now Natsumi Kuzuryu better have an explanation for her absence 

Natsumi on the other hand. Was taken a back by her teacher's demeanor towards her but quickly recomposed and gone back to her usual self "Well you don't need to worry much about me teach, I just had some 'light' business with the clan and stuff, y'know the usual on what my family's dealings are~" Natsumi said ever so sweetly in a sarcastic manner 

"Hmph, then if that is all you're going to say young lady. Then class may begin!" The Teacher then turns her attention back towards the entire class and gave out a roll call. and when that was all over the day's class truly begun 

_'Guess we'll be having a yakuza as our classmate now huh?...although.....I can't help but think that she would fit way more better in the main course rather than the reserve course...'_ Hajime thought as he took a short glance at the yakuza in question before going back to his seat......'Actually......should I ask her about that?.......actually no. I don't want to be found, dead in the gutter, for asking something like that in the face of the Heiress to the country's largest crime syndicate' 

_'.....Still though I am curious a little.......oh well...'_ Choosing to not pursue his curiosity any further, Hajime finally made his way back to his seat and to gets ready for today's lessons......

....... 

......

^^^

after the school bell rung to signal the lunch period. a lot of the students in the class left Hajime behind. not really because he was ostracized or anything. it is just that he did so willingly. Hajime honestly didn't really cared much if they had intentionally or unintentionally left him alone. He actually preferred it this way.......alone for himself......a peaceful quiet for him..... 

.....a peaceful quiet......with just him.....his lunch, which was a plain sandwich, by his side. and finally-

"Hey!" a voice called out to him, Hajime reared his head to the direction of the voice that broke his serene lunch..... 

"Huh?" But to his surprise. the one who called him out was none other than the Yakuza Heiress herself. Natsumi Kuzuryu 

Hajime softly sighs exasperatedly after quickly registering whom was infront of him, "What is it Natsumi?" he asked the young Yakuza simply 

"Ugh, don't you know that you look like such a drab!" she said to him somewhat mockingly Hajime meanwhile paid not much mind to the insult and just continued munching on his plain sandwich as usual 

"h-huh!, hey listen to me when I am talking to you!" The Heiress barked at him for ignoring her 

But even then. Hajime continued to munch on his sandwich calmly, although it is obvious that Hajime acknowledges her presence, He is just trying to enjoy what little peace and quiet he had left before this whole conversation even started 

"grr....okay how about this huh! punk!" Frustrated, Natsumi tried a much more direct approach in gaining his attention. by trying to slap his sandwich off of his hands...... a rude and yet effective method in problem solving 

**SLAP**

The plain old sandwitch fell out of Hajime's hand but luckily just fell on his desk.......But now it is a bit of a mess now on the table, since the contents of the sandwich were spilt out a bit. with the bits of lettuce, ham, and sauce across Hajime's desk _'Oh come on, now this!?!?...why can't I just have some me time once in a while....'_ Hajime was visibly irritated. But quickly remembering on who he was exactly talking to. He then gave out a reluctant sigh and slowly turns his attention towards the Kuzuryu heiress 

Not wanting to spark a deadly fire between the two or endangering his family by becoming a target. Hajime finally acknowledged her existence though is still irate about the whole sandwich thing. I mean it was a good sandwich. But Hajime managed to keep a cool head and at least calm enough to speak 

"H-Hey I wasn't done with that!" He didn't shouted when he first spoke. But his voice was definitely raised a bit, with Hajime frowning at her 

"Hey" the blonde snapped her fingers at him "You talk to me. when I talk to you, got it!" she exclaimed 

Hajime just sighs with hints of exasperation with it "Okay fine I will listen" he said bluntly. If this girl was gonna keep on pestering him till he talks, then he might as well get it over with. He isn't gonna waste more of his time than it was 

The heiress was somewhat taken aback by his tone but quickly regained her composure with a smirk 

"Well other than the fact on how dull you look. you seem to be....." she trailed off a bit 

Natsumi was trying to find the words and looked away from her fellow classmate.......but then found....some words to talk with the reserve course student "You know you look so weird when you stare at the main course building during all those long hours. what, don't have any friends" she said teasingly, she wants to try milk some reactions from this Hajime guy right now. At least it is better than just moping around roof or hanging by the cafeteria for the rest of the lunch period 

Hajime just sighed and looked back at his classmate "Honestly. Your people skills could use some work" 

Natsumi just puffs her cheeks at this "Like really...give me an example of a word or phrase I had said that, and I quote. needs some people work" she asked mockingly whilst trying to emphasize that last part 

from hearing Natsumi's response. Hajime just thought about when she just approached him earlier and he also remembered back at the start of their class....

~*~*~*~ 

_the Teacher then lets out a heavy sigh before reopening her eyes and staring back at her class.....then she turns her head back towards a certain student of hers who was standing right by her side_

_The Teacher then quickly rubbed her eyes a bit before speaking with a slight groan "Alright, let's do introductions properly this time.....and please Natsumi" she addressed the Yakuza heiress "could you please hurry up with your introduction. I know that I just said we'll begin class. But I would just like to do a roll call to confirm everyone's attendance" the Teacher said with little to no emotion. Although hints of annoyance were seeping from her mouth were evident_

_Obscured a bit by some shadow over her face because of the positioning of the sunlight, and with a somewhat of a devilish grin. Natsumi then slowly walked to the front of the class and greeted everyone...._

_"Well I don't wanna repeat myself, since Teach already said my name a earlier, I guess I have to do this to get it out of the way then......eh Ahem!"_

_"The name's Natsumi Kuzuryu, and I especially am looking forward in learning with all of you Trashfires"......_

_......in the most arrogant and mocking tone as possible......._

~*~*~*~ 

with the flashback finished Hajime faces back at his fellow classmate and stated the fact on how she introduced herself from earlier..... 

Natsumi just huffed and puffed out her rosy cheeks a bit, at his reminder from said introduction "well I did mean everything I just said and there is no way of changing it........and besides I am the Ultimate Little Sister and this place is Loserville~" she mocked him in multiple ways and by the end of the statement, she emphasized the 'Loserville' part 

"Huh?" meanwhile for Hajime, he actually picked up on something that she said when she mocked him.....to which also added confusion to him once he processed what she said.... 

_'Wait!........did she said that she's the **Ultimate Little Sister**......and how is being a little sister or a sibling in general considered a talent..........But more importantly........if she **is** an Ultimate...........then why is she here, in the reserve course, and not in the main course with the rest of the other Ultimates........this is definitely something I should ask her about....'_ but before Hajime could ask Natsumi about that matter. The blonde then went into a bit of a boastful rant about her family as well 

"and as you may know by now. I am a part of the Kuzuryu Clan" The blonde boasted with the last part "and I am not just part of the clan........I am the daughter of the heads of the Clan..." and when Natsumi stated that. It confirmed Hajime's suspicions on Natsumi being someone who held very close ties with the Yakuza or maybe even a relative......But he never expected her to be the actual Daughter of the very heads of said Clan. That was definitely a bit of a surprise for Hajime 

"Wait you're the Daughter of the leader of the Kuzuryus!?!?" Hajime exclaimed in surprise at the revelation 

Seeing his reaction. Natsumi grinned at this. and now seeing it as a bit of chance to basically flex on this trashfire even more. She goes into boasting and ranting even further 

"Yep......My Dad is currently running the show, and calling the shots.......as of now at least...But someday It is gonna be my big brother, **The Ultimate Yakuza** himself!" Natsumi stated with pride and glory of her very family 

..... 

Just from hearing all of that...Hajime is honestly a little more terrified than before.....Sure he was already cautious that Natsumi was a part of one of the most powerful Yakuzas in the whole country...But learning that she was more than a member. But the actual Daughter of the Clan, this made Hajime even more worried and terrified of her than before...The Reserve Course Student definitely doesn't want to get on the bad side of The Yakuza Heiress........especially since she is now his classmate..... 

So understandably.......Hajime slowly reels himself and his chair from his classmate. It was in a feeble attempt at shielding himself.....even if it was entirely unnecessary for the current circumstances 

Natsumi actually took notice of the awkward feeling that Hajime was displaying just from trying to shield himself from her....... _'Maybe I should've been more subtle.........GOD!. Maybe he's right about my people skills.....'_ Natsumi actually internally grimaced at herself, she didn't outwardly or visibly expressed it. But she might need to improve her social skills in the future......might 

Meanwhile for Hajime. He just realized the awkward silence the two are in. and seeing that things aren't going anywhere. He decided to bring up on the validity of the title 'Ultimate Yakuza' 

"oh uhm. Is that really a Talent?" Hajime asked somewhat hesitantly 

"Huh?" Natsumi was caught off guard at first. But quickly knew what he was referring to "Ooohhhh....you mean big brother.....yeeeaaah, big brother is so talented that he is come to be known as the **Ultimate Yakuza**.....and since because of that.......that makes **Me!**......the one and only....... **Ultimate Little Sister** ..."

"Now go on......tell me on how _right_ I am~" Natsumi boasted it all 

_'That.........didn't really made sense to me........at all.........I mean is being a Yakuza or gangster in general considered.....a Talent?......I don't know.......but......even so......it has some validity. Like some sort of leadership related talent or something like that........But a Little Sister?, that seems too specific in being a Talent. Maybe it has some things to do with nurturing and caring for others........But even so.......that doesn't excuse her being here.....with the rest of us........with the rest.......of the untalented....'_ Hajime all thought.....and the more and more he thinks on it......it makes less sense for Natsumi in actually being the so called 'Ultimate Little Sister'.......or an ultimate for that matter 

and thus....He asked her about this one contradiction from her spiel "Ookay sooo......if you're really what you are, claiming to be an Ultimate and all, then why you're not in the main course with the rest of the other ultimates?" Hajime pointed out 

Natsumi seems to take offense to it. So she leaned in slightly closer to Hajime, causing some creeks to be heard from the desk that she is sitting on "Just because they haven't let me in Doesn't mean they aren't gonna!, Some of us haven't given up on the future yet" she said softly. But with venom to boot 

Even with the entire time that Hajime had gotten to interact with the heiress, and so far only had been basically lectured and looked down upon. Her saying that she **isn't** gonna give up on the chance of maybe standing side by side with the main course kids.....struck a cord in Hajime _'..........but......it was gonna be fruitless........despite my own dream of being in the main course as well. Since coming here. I had already come to accept the fact that I would most probably be stuck in the reserve course for the rest of my life......after all.......I have no talent.....'_ Hajime solemnly thought 

_'Huh?'_ Natsumi now taking notice to the sudden gloomy look of Hajime Hinata was a bit surprising.....so like a 'reasonable person' in a 'reasonable way' She tried to get his attention....

"Hey why you acting sad?.....Sad Sack!...you already gave up on your dreams. your future already?!" scratch that.....it wasn't as reasonable as you might think 

"Huh?, hmph" Hajime frowned in slight agitation. Taking offense to the insult he stood up abruptly from his desk....and with his height. He is slightly more taller than Natsumi. but it atleast gave off of an effect where it looked like Hajime was towering over Natsumi for a few seconds....

......"Hey! just because I may not seem like it........but I.........that I......" Hajime trails off morosely......He honestly just gave up on defending himself. and sadly gave into defeat 

Natsumi recognizing that Hajime accepted his defeat and having nothing else to say just huffed at him "Well looks like the dog doesn't have enough bark to go with his bite" She mocked Hajime in a condescending tone to further the knife that was already verbally stabbed in him 

"Heh, well I'll leave you to it then" Natsumi said before strolling off and out of the classroom......leaving Hajime all alone again......and this time.....it was without the calm and peaceful feel it once had before....

Hajime's eyes just downcasts with his hair hanging over a shadow over his face..... 

and with nothing left to do other than finish his lunch....He slowly moved his hand towards his now messy sandwich that laid across his desk and did his best to fix it better since the contents of it were spilt out after being smacked out of his hands earlier 

after quickly fixing up his sandwich, he pulls it up to his face and sighs in defeat 

_'Do I really not have enough bark.....to go with my bite?......'_ Hajime recalled her words in his heads.......he internally sighs _'what is the point in it all......Like she said......I don't even got a bite......'_

He then slowly looks at his unfinished and admittedly disheveled sandwich with a frown 

He then mutters to himself "Do I even have enough in a say...for my determination...I couldn't even convince the supposed Ultimate Little Sister......" 

He lets out a sigh in defeat once more 

.....

"Guess I'll get on with my day then......" 

... 

... 

^^^ 

... 

... 

It is now in the afternoon and everyone in the reserve course and main course, if there were any main course kids attending a class, had just been dismissed to enjoy their free time for the rest of the day

as the school bell rung. everyone in the reserve course began filing out of their classrooms. and some students probably stayed behind to do last some minute assignments or projects if they had any left unfinished from a day before 

Whilst some just loitered around the halls 

or heading to another classroom to speak with a friend... 

But overall everyone just left the school building...though because of some restrictions for a Reserve Course Student. They necessarily couldn't leave the school grounds. At least as far as one could be. So some just opted to hang out at a nearby cafe, unfortunately not the Center Point Cafe. or going towards some nearby stores or other conveniences 

Hajime just exited the building along with all of his other peers, and while he was approaching the reserve course's gate he noticed from the corner of his eye that his classmate Natsumi is with Her brother.....at least he presumes that it was her brother... 

_'Well she did said that she had a.........Big Brother.............but the boy she is talking to seems to be a little........short.'_ he deadpanned at his astute observation 

But Hajime just shrugs at his own skepticism _'But again they look similar.......and they both got that baby face-like look, with the weird pink circles on each of their cheeks'_

_'But hell........ who am I to judge'_ and so.....He stopped his train of thought as he walked to a specific direction......

... 

... 

as of now He is in a very peaceful area....or the very least.........His peaceful place..... 

The School's Fountain is such a place that Hajime could escape too in his free time.......it helps relieve any stress he had and gives him his own sense of his very own world to be alone in..........and he just found this place after the School's orientation from yesterday and he already now desires to come here to just...relax........that's All 

The evening would sooner or later approach. but currently it is still in decent timing, he actually admired the golden yellow color of the sky as the afternoon grows older and the evening would soon approach. but there is still fairly some light out so he didn't mind it at all 

_'This place.......is truly like a heaven.....'_ He thought with an amused smirk as he comfortably rested on the bench that he is currently sat upon 

.... 

But then his peace was calmly disturbed when a small cold breeze past by him. Which made him to subsequently turn around to notice a light skinned, and sort of pale, looking girl who was just playing on what seems to be a handheld gaming console.......

Right next to him no less.......and leaning against him........and maybe a little sleepy he might add 

_'Is playing video games even allowed on campus......and H-How did I not notice here till now?!?!?!'_ Hajime asked himself 

Quickly. He turns his head to look around the area. _'Was this a prank, some sort of coincidence???. I hope nobody is seeing this and assume that we're some sort of couple!??!?!' Hajime all thought aloud in his mind. It was beginning to becoming to turn into a panic within his mental space_

__

But soon he calms down. Realizing that nothing really serious is going on so He doesn't have to worry about some scandal or anything like that 

__

He then looks back at the girl who seems very focused in her video games 

__

_'Still playing huh?'_ So to try in getting her attention. Hajime at first just waved his hand at her face...... 

__

But she didn't reacted to it at first 

__

_'Huh, not so responsive'_ Hajime then opted to take a slightly more direct approach by lightly Tapping her on the shoulder 

__

... 

__

_'Still no response'_

__

Hajime then arched an eyebrow at this "Really?, Okay how about I try this..." he muttered under his breath softly. and seeing that his attempts weren't doing much. He decided to be a little forceful 

__

He then slowly and gently laid his hands on the girl's shoulders....and Shook her enough to get her out of the entranced daze she had whilst engrossed in her video game 

__

And it worked....to at least gaining some of her attention. though the girl seemed half-asleep 

__

"Hmm?" The girl said in a somewhat cute way 

__

And after being knocked out of her game. the pink haired girl then turns her face to look up at Hajime. Whom she leaned heavily against on just now 

Hajime seeing this had a shaky and awkward smile and waved at her "Uhm....Hello there" He said softly, and as he looked at the girl, he manages to distinguishably find that she had soft pink eyes as well. and other than that. He feels as if he's seen this girl before 

__

"Oh hi..." the pink haired girl softly said before going back to her game 

__

and from that Hajime was honestly stunned a bit from her reaction 

__

_'Really?!?, that was kind of half-assed in the way she just said that'_

__

Hajime then breathed in a bit since he now intends to at least start up some sort of conversation...He doesn't wanna seem rude to her...."so uh What are you doing here?...." but as he was gonna continue with his question, his attention was drawn to the girl's clothes.... 

__

_'Wait a minute this is a Main Course Uniform! then that means- wait She looks....familiar....... and that pin...is that Galaga?....Oh wait its...'_ and as the realization quickly came to him. as flashback sequence in his mind ensues 

__

~*~*~*~ 

__

_Then she sighs "Oh well, uhm yeah thanks again for helping Mikan, Hinata, we will be going now" The red head then slowly began to walk off with the galaga girl sleeping against her shoulder whilst making a steady pace back to the Main Course Building. Leaving her 3 classmates, the plump chef, the blonde-pigtail kimono girl, and the dark purple haired girl Mikan behind_

__

_"Huh!. Wait...Mahiru wait for me!" the kimono girl called out as she made a mad dash back to the redhead_

__

~*~*~*~ 

_"H-hey!, you're that girl with that purple haired girl, a-and her classmates yesterday...right?" Hajime blurted out_

__

__

The Main Course Student finally lifted her face off of her console and faces at Hajime and speaking to him 

__

"O-oh, I haven't realized, I am sorry for not recognizing that it was you from yesterday" She softly spoke with a bit of a sleepy manner attached to it 

__

But as soon as Hajime heard this he quickly got up from the bench, allowing Her some more room to play with her console, and quickly apologized to her "What!?, Y-you don't need to apologize to me for that, a-and is there anything I can help you with?' And after stating his offer. Hajime then stood still waiting to hear from the Ultimate's response to his understandable offer 

__

But seemingly unaware of Hajime's offer. Shen then insisted on what she mean "Oh no I do mean it. Like like what my classmate said yesterday, not a lot of people go out of their way to help her you know.... and also. Mikan gets bullied a lot you know?, especially from her friend Hiyoko" She stated with a bit of a questioning tone towards Hajime whilst tilting her head to the side a bit 

__

But meanwhile for Hajime. He just...averted his eyes a bit off to the side. and some blush formed on his face from the mention of Mikan... 

__

"I-it's nothing really, I mean I am and should be expected to help out an Ultimate......since I am a Reserve Course Student...." he said it all in a sheepish manner, and sort of muttering those last parts 

__

"Huh?," Hearing his statement. About him being expected to help an Ultimate. caused some confusion in the Pink Haired girl with the galaga pin.... _'Well......helping others is to be expected of course......but.....the way Hinata said it........seems to not be that way.......as if he feels compelled or forced even......only to just appease an Ultimate?......maybe I should ask Hinata about this.....'_ Growing a tad bit curious about the subject manner. Chiaki then innocently asked Hajime about his wording on how he is expected to help Ultimates.....it could just be harmless banter.....right? 

__

"Hmm?, what do you mean by that Hajime?" She asked curiously 

__

__

"Huh?" this caught Hajime off guard for a sec. He did not expected to be asked about this simple and easy question. Like isn't it the norm to naturally think and act below of an Ultimate???.....and the weirder aspect of it all is that it is being asked by an Ultimate of all people?!?!? and for this question matter entirely as well 

__

"W-well isn't it to be expected that us Reserve Course Student must show absolute fidelity, and/or must put our selves than those of the Main Course?" He stated a social norm ever so calmly. and not realizing to at least in Chiaki's perspective..... it seeming to be absolutely ludicrous of a concept 

__

After hearing it all. She slowly placed her gaming console down and stood up from the bench that she was sitting at 

__

She then placed her hand over her chest in an empathetic gesture

The galaga girl then took a deep and yet calming breath before speaking her mind out... 

"Don't say that..." The galaga girl first started off. and when she said that, she got Hajime to feel surprised at that simple and yet effective statement, and his eyes grew widen to further show how surprised he was from her just saying that......and since seeing his reaction. the Galaga girl saw it as a sign to continue forward... 

But at first the girl didn't want to hurt his pride. as it was evident just now that Hajime at least took some pride and joy from just his status. But the galaga girl felt as if she must point it out......for his sake at least.... 

"...Just because you all may see your status as reserve course students to be lower or even second to that of us. Doesn't still excuse the fact that.......at the end of the day...we're all people.....you know?...I think?" She then adopted a kind of thinking posture, with her finger tapped on her chin 

Hajime in turn was very shocked at this statement. But he still kept a calm face and not showing much emotion towards the main course student, as much as he could possibly contain it and he must not lose composure in front of a main course student. 

The girl then continues on "So yeah...Just don't put yourself down on the position when you're around others like me...and if not" the girl then smiled sweetly and calmly as she was about to make her final statements 

".....You could start with me.....I think?" she then went back to her thinking posture as she said those last words 

... 

Hajime meanwhile...was just...baffled...all because of a Main Course Student of all people is saying that he shouldn't and/or doesn't need to place himself below people like her... 

...... 

But even still..... 

Hajime was not not entirely convinced.....yet...... 

He then quickly those thoughts away. after all. It only has been the second day . Her statement about, basically equality between the main course and reserve course could change over the course of a week or less... 

_'But still....I may consider it?'_ Though even as Hajime tries to reaffirm his opinion...He then begins the process of the doubt on his previous world view and ideology... 

But then Hajime's contemplation was interuppted by the same galaga wearing main course student that he was just talking to right now 

"Hey" she softly said as she poke at his shoulder to get his attention, to which slightly agitated him 

"Yeah what is it?" Hajime responded back. although there we're signs of irritation from the way he said it. But the Galaga girl paid no mind to it 

"I wanna ask this....But do you have any friends?" she innocently asked the reserve course student 

"Huh?, why are you asking me about that?" Hajime raised an eyebrow at this odd question. and still perplexed from her statement earlier as well 

"Well....." She started off "You seem like one of those game protagonists who have no friends and all" she said calmly 

Hearing this. He quickly adopted a blank face with a bit of a sweatdrop by her reasoning for her question 

"That's.......a bit mean you know" He deadpanned at her 

realizing her wording may have sounded....a bit depressing for some people. She quickly shook her head in denial of her being mean to him 

"No....I mean it in a......slightly good way....I meant was..." She hesitated in trying to find the words at first. But quickly found an answer. and with confidence and determination...But before she could continue. Hajime then interrupted her

"In a good way?....." Hajime said slowly and skeptically whilst quirking an eyebrow 

"Yeah!" the galaga girl pouted. But quickly continues with her statement "Like....with no friends, you could make new friends. Wait no that doesn't sound right.....Oh O-o-or add up friends to your party huh......I think?" The galaga girl said the last part with her thinking face 

But then she suddenly continued on "Well either way....if the opportunity presents itself.......Uhm?.......GO FOR IT!" she finished off with an enthusiastic fist pump 

But then she had a slight realization at this moment _'wait why did I just did that?'_ But then she shook those thoughts away as a new determined goal was made _'Maybe......I can help this guy get a friend?.....yeah I think I'll do that'_

and with that she calmed down and quickly recomposed herself 

"So, yeah.......if the chance is there. Take it! even if that person may seem.......unpleasant at first.......but maybe you could change that person to be better. and if push comes to shove, they become your ally.....or a valued member in your party.....I think?" She stated calmly and softly 

Hajime......was taken aback by this, but stopped himself and thought over on what the Pink-Haired Galaga girl just said 

_'You know.......She may have a point......maybe I could....'_ And then his eyes widens in realization _'Maybe......I could start off with Natsumi?......well.....She too seems pretty lonely.....although that is mostly because she acts like an ass around all of our classmates......but yeah.....I think I would try changing her for the better....and just like what this girl said...'_ Hajime internally remarked as he glanced at the pink-haired galaga girl in front of him... 

_'We're all people'_ Though Hajime still holds his beliefs about the Main Course and Reserve Course the same as before...He is begining to show some signs that his world view would sooner or later be tested....sooner or later 

He then looks back at the Reserve Course Building and had a small smirk on his face... 

He then turns to look at the Main Course Student with the galaga hair pin, who stood in front of him... "Yeah......I think I will consider that..." 

and with that he picks up his book bag off from the bench and walked away from the school fountain intending to head back to the reserve course building...but before he could proceed further a voice called out to him 

"Hey wait a minute!" Hearing that same voice. the reserve course student turns his attention back towards the fountain in where the same girl still stood there 

"What is it?" Hajime asked 

Seeing this. The Main Course Girl then placed a hand over her chest in an empathetic manner once more "Well....it is just that....." She hesitated at first....in trying to find the right words to send him off by........She wants to help him in trying to make a friend..... _'but what set of words could help him in his endeavor?'_ She thought....

But then.....She found the set words...the words that would give him some confidence.......

and so.....with a gentle and sweet smile. she softly spoke ".....the name's...Chiaki....Chiaki Nanami. Ultimate Gamer...." She said softly and gently 

_(She then went idle and a flash of pink and dark cyan appears behind her with the text saying 'Ultimate Gamer')_

"Hmm" Hajime....actually liked it, and even smiled a little......and feeling satisfied. He leaves the galaga girl, who's name is apparently Chiaki, and goes back to where he belongs.....The reserve course 

...

...

^^^

...

...

It is the next day currently the third day of Hopes Peak. and Hajime is currently walking to his classroom 

... 

"Huh?" and once he got to the door. He could already hear some commotion going on 

He slowly and carefully opens the door only to just see Natsumi in an argument with another girl in their class 

Hajime was about to speak up but quickly shut his mouth....But then....he realized something 

"What did you just said?!?!" says the girl with messy hair. and that girl...is Sato......... _'What did Natsumi did to get Sato mad?'_ Hajime frantically remarked in his mind 

Meanwhile. Natsumi just huffed at her, whilst swung her legs while sitting on the desk she was on 

"Well Sato....I did mean it. if that redhead gets too cocky I can have my big brother and I to do a little shanking or two~" She then snickered behind her hand 

"S-SHUT UP YOU BITCH!" Sato screamed in a fury of anger 

"Eh?" From that statement alone. momentarily stunned Natsumi.....for about 3 seconds.... 

"What did you call me?" She retorted back in a cold and threatening tone while one of her eyes twitched in annoyance 

"You heard me. BITCH! and you're not laying a hand on MY MAHIRU!" Sato screeched back.......

Hajime meanwhile. Still standing by the door was still shocked at seeing this all go down... 

_'I....I-I Hope that this whole ordeal wouldn't escala-'_ But as he thought that, and other hypothetical, violent scenarios. Natsumi was raising her fist intending to punch Sato in the face... 

But then 

a Redhead student with a camera slung around her neck quickly rushed in between, with her hands up trying to break up the fight 

"S-STOP FIGHTING PLEASE!" The Redhead tried to placate to both individuals 

seeing this. Sato then had a gleeful smirk on her face. and looked back at the Yakuza Heiress 

"You heard her. and what are you gonna do Natsumi? Punch us" Sato spat back mockingly....and....if either should Sato was expecting something else or straight up moronic... 

She probably should've known that it is common sense to not mock a Yakuza.....especially if that particular Yakuza was the Daughter of the country's most dangerous crime syndicate of their time... 

and soon enough....Natsumi was going in for another punch, and in response Sato quickly grabbed a nearby textbook from a nearby desk and she was about to bash Natsumi's head in....

If it weren't for Hajime quickly getting in between all three of them

"Okay, alright break it up!" He exclaimed, trying to take control of the situation 

Seeing this Sato just huffs in response and quickly took the Redhead by the arm and attempts to leave classroom with her... 

'

But not before Mahiru and Hajime exchanged one last glance at each other. to which Mahiru had a sheepish and apologetic look that says 'Sorry about her. my friend means no harm' kind of look. and then immediately dragged out of the classroom by her friend Sato ... 

Hajime sighs in relief and turns back to his fellow classmate, that being the Yakuza Heiress Natsumi Kuzuryu 

and in response to Hajime's look. She just 'hmphed' 

"You didn't needed to do that Hajime, I had the situation completely under control ya know" Natsumi stated confidently and with an amused smirk.....before turning into a slight frown 

Hajime noticing this, closed his eyes for a quick a moment and released an exasperated sigh of relief "Look, just don't do anything hasty, Natsumi..." 

"Like that you would even care..." Natsumi quickly retorted back in a cold tone. She then didn't say anything else for a few minutes......Hajime was waiting for her to continue until he felt an odd realization that he should continue with himself speaking....or the very least voice his own opinions on the matter 

"w-well......For starters....." He was hesitant at first. He didn't wanted to make a fool of himself in front of her...or the very least....not get on her bad side.....but he continued on anyway "You probably just need someone to be there for you....." Immediately this caught Natsumi off guard....She was NOT Expecting to hear something like that.....Like hell she needed someone to be there for her....She can definitely take things on her own with little to no problem... 

and so. after recollecting her bearings. She tried to discern if Hajime was lying or not....It just.....felt off for him to say that, was all Natsumi thought 

"What do you mean, that I need someone there for me!" She stated with fierce fire "I can take care of myself. On. My. Own!" 

Hajime felt intimidated by Natsumi's fierce retort. He even began to backpedal against a wall by her 

Seeing this. Natsumi then decided to escalate it even further by even Shoving him against the wall, causing him to yelp in surprise, and she quickly turned to the remainder of her classmates and made threatening glare to each of them while also having her arms pinning Hajime against the wall 

"Well Get out!" she barked at their Classmates. in return they all winced in fear and with little to no hesitation, they all retreated out of the classroom...Leaving only Hajime and Natsumi alone... 

Natsumi just smirked at their cowardice 

"Just like sheep. They all follow the angry shepherd" She muttered to herself 

Then she turns her glare back towards the boy she had pinned against the wall....and that boy is a very terrified Hajime Hinata 

"Listen here. if you're gonna say I need some 'friends' or maybe use the 'power of friendship' crap. FORGET IT!....I don't need friends, or companions, nor compadres or whatever shit you're gonna pull out your ass!" Natsumi exclaimed whilst adding more pressure on Hajime 

although.... 

Despite her outburst...... 

It surprisingly never phased Hajime that much... 

"Look. I am trying to help you here!" Hajime shouted, to which this surprised Natsumi who then bit on her lip from his outburst... 

She always thought that Hajime would be as easy going and submissive like the others....so for him to show some anger.....kind of surprised her 

Hajime then took a brief pause. and close his eyes softly whilst taking a deep breath....... 

...

and after that brief pause. He re-opens his eyes and stares back at the Heiress and addresses her 

"So.....I am willing to be that someone that would be there for yo-" 

"-OH YEAH, WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT!!!" She interrupted him. but she was halted when He laid his hands on her shoulders abruptly 

"Because........I can become your friend" Hajime said softly 

"Wha?" Natsumi was stunned and surprised at what Hajime said...so much so she averts her eyes to the side..... 

She then glances back at him...but only to see Hajime's own determined look in his eyes...and seeing this she averted her eyes once more 

_'i-is this chump really serious....could I even trust him.....could I?......c-could I?'_ she then gritted her teeth and forced his hands off of her shoulders 

She then glared at him in an attempt to intimidate him but all that Hajime saw was a girl trying to act tough. if anything she is just making herself look cute....

But Hajime stayed off of his tongue....He didn't want to provoke Natsumi as she already was 

"OKAY! JEEZ!....." she trails off a bit then she crossed her arms over her chest and looks to her side "I-I'll think about this" she then just stood there for a bit..... 

... 

After standing there for a few moments Natsumi was about to say something to Hajime.....until the classroom door swung open....with the rest of their classmates filing in with their Teacher in tow 

"Okay Students, Classes will begin now" The Teacher said with an authoritative tone 

Now standing next to Natsumi. Hajime then spoke up, slightly catching her off guard "I guess we'll talk about it later" 

Natsumi still frustrated with her arms crossed, just glances back at the reserve course student and lets out an exasperated sigh 

.... 

..... 

So the day begins...and their lessons proceed on as normal...well....not as normal that Hajime would hope... 

During the entire lesson, whenever the Teacher wasn't looking, Natsumi would make occasional glances at Hajime...since apparently the empty seat that was to his right and next to Him was actually Natsumi's. But he'd just ignore her not paying any mind to the Yakuza Heiress and her petty attempts at aggravating him 

such attempts of Natsumi trying to annoy Hajime would be things such as... 

She would tear pages off of from her notebook and crumple them up into a ball and just throw it at his head... 

...But Hajime would be unyielding 

and this would somehow even greatly infuriate Natsumi. So she began to do spitballs but even then Hajime didn't flinch

This angers...there are even some visible flaming hot steams of frustration coming out of her ears with her teeth gritting and gnashing ins annoyance with her own face starting to look a little red 

_'J-JUST WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS!!!'_ she thought angrily to herself 

Hajime just groans in annoyance....yet he still tolerates 

... 

... 

^^^ 

... 

... 

**DRING DRING**

The school bell rung. Signaling the lunch period 

Like as before the majority of their peers left to go eat their lunches while Hajime just sat there wiping off the spitballs on his hair 

_'This is getting annoying.....But maybe if I can talk to Nats-'_ and before he could finish that thought and as if on queue. The person in question approached him 

She had her arms crossed to show off how annoyed she is, and with her glaring at the reserve course student before her 

Hajime slowly looks up to only see Natsumi and her pissed off face. Seeing this. Hajime just looks back down at his desk with an exasperated sigh 

"So are you ready to continue our talk?" Hajime inquires 

Natsumi just 'hmphs' at this "Of course silly" She said in a mocking and sarcastic tone 

"But just so you would know. I don't need your help" 

"Oh really?" Hajime said with a wryly smile "Then why you're even bothering to continue our conversation from earlier" 

Hearing his response Natsumi just gritted her teeth and averts her eyes away from his 

Hajime just sighs and gestures for her to sit. But Natsumi instead just sat on the desk next to Hajime but not the seat itself 

"So..." She started off whilst dangling her legs back and forth from the desk she is sat upon "Why you wanna be my friend huh? you're not going to use me, hmmm?" Natsumi inquires from the dull boy 

Hajime looks back at her then to the window, trying to find the words to answer her question he then thought back to what the Main Course Student Chiaki said to him a day prior... 

...

~*~*~*~ 

... 

_But then Chiaki suddenly continued on "Well either way....if the opportunity presents itself.......Uhm?.......GO FOR IT!" she finished off with an enthusiastic fist pump_

_and with that she calmed down and quickly recomposed herself_

_"So, yeah.......if the chance is there. Take it! even if that person may seem.......unpleasant at first.......but maybe you could change that person to be better. and if push comes to shove, they become your ally.....or a valued member in your party.....I think?" Chiaki stated calmly and softly_..... 

...

...

~*~*~*~ 

...

...

But as he was remembering the advice that was bestowed upon him by Chiaki. Natsumi on the other hand was just getting restless 

_'Jeez! what is taking him so long, ANSWER A SIMPLE FUCKING QUESTION!'_ Natsumi is definitely becoming furious 

Suddenly though Hajime snapped back into reality with an awkward chuckle 

"Oh sorry I kind of...spaced out for a bit...my bad" He said sheepishly 

Natsumi didn't took the apology and just mocked him for his seeming incompetence 

"Wooooww, what were you thinking Hinata? dirty and lewd thoughts hmm?~" She smirked whilst it was obvious that she was just making fun of him 

"Hey look I am sorry that I took long. Can't you just hear what I was gonna say?" Hajime said in an slightly irritated manner. there is even a small vein popping on his forehead 

"Hmph! well That was what I was waiting for in the first place, asshole, You shouldn't take up your petty time. You're the worst at this ya know?" Natsumi retorted 

"And besides....you're lucky that I am giving you my time at this hour" Natsumi mused 

Hajime arched an eyebrow after hearing her comment "You're actually gonna listen to me?" he questioned 

Natsumi crosses her arms "Yeah dipshit, what did ya think when I decided to take my. Precious! time for you. Now get on with it so I could have my lunch" she finished off with a smirk of confidence 

Hajime just sighs while scratching his head 

"Okay....uhm so....do you wanna be friends?" in which Hajime received a slap from her 

"Ow! what did you do that for!?!?" He shouted in pain angrily 

Natsumi just huffs and averted her eyes away from the reserve course student's 

"That was for naively thinking that we could be...'Friends'" she then made air quotes and sarcastically said the words.....friends 

Hajime just looks down at the floor dejectedly. being hurt from her insult but he has to deal with it. he is after all dealing with an heiress of the Kuzuryu Yakuza Clan "Still you didn't had to slap me for that....." He mumbled softly to himself from the pain 

"....Okay but I am still insistent that we'd become friends....or at least....try to be acquaintances....." he said softly in order to not aggravate her. but it was fruitless when the yakuza heiress still got mad anyway 

"Oh your not pulling that shit on me. and b-besides w-why you'd e-e-even wanna be friends with me dammit!?!?" she tried to retort but stumble a bit with her words 

Hajime after recomposing himself. straighten up on his seat and dawned a small smile and confidently said "Because a certain someone told me so" although it was in a softer tone but he didn't want to antagonize or annoy her much as it is. So a much more gentle approach would be better 

"Huh?" Natsumi confused by his statement. at that moment she wanted try to swear at him or slap him.....but for some reason she held out and opted to......Listen to what he has to say 

"go on?" she inquired for him to continue while also arching an eyebrow as if a question mark was above her head 

"Well she said that..." He pause briefly before resuming "in my current situation I should.....make some friends and allies. because if I don't then what's the point in it all?.." he paused a bit to let those words sink into her mind. then he resumed to what he had to say 

"and she even said that I must take my chances when the opportunity had presented itself.....and even if that person is...unpleasant...."Hajime trails off a bit from that part. with a visible bead of sweat trailing down his face. He kind of cringed when he mention that the part about in tolerating a unpleasant person. Since in his current situation He is referring to Natsumi. so he didn't wanted to incur her wrath upon him....But he calmed down a bit when it seemed like the Kuzuryu didn't sprung into immediate action from that. so he continued...".......and besides from what I can see......you need a friend too" he said softly 

"w-wait, what do you mean I need a friend. are you fucking delusiona-" She was then cut by Hajime off before she could respond 

"Oh if that is so. then what's that about going to the main course" This got the heiress to widen her eyes in realization and she is shocked, and stunned by his confidence in the way he is speaking now. then Hajime continued 

"and yet.....you're still in the reserve course. and don't even try to make an excuse on why you're here and not in the Main course" he said softly once more 

Natsumi hearing this got up and stood menacingly over Hajime and with her shadow looming over Hajime whilst Natsumi was just hovering directly over him 

"S-SHUT THE FUCK UP! I-I WAS DESTINED TO GO TO THE MAIN COURSE YOU W-WEAK DOG!" She exclaimed. although Hajime couldn't help but notice that there was some uncertainty sensed within the statement itself.......if the stutters weren't a dead giveaway enough 

She then lowered herself down a bit calming down and they are now both at eye level with the Yakuza Heiress just glaring daggers at the reserve course student 

"a-and besides" she started off while not meeting eyes with the reserve course student in front of her. with her legs just swaying as she sat a top on the desk across from the right to Hajime 

"I-I........" she trailed off a bit after that........ 

... 

... 

... 

... 

... 

an awkward silence had befallen within the room........ 

with the only two students here being.... 

.....Hajime Hinata......and Natsumi Kuzuryu.... 

_'This cold silence.......'_ Hajime thought _'Felt like hours. or days, or hell even an eternity..... '_

_'But in reality.....it was just a measly 10 seconds....'_

Natsumi seems....not that stable right now....not in a mental sense....but in a emotional sense "I......I-I......I should- NO!" She slammed a fist down on her desk "I......I had to.......so I can.......know......if my brother would be always be okay....." She said weakly as she starts to choke on her breath a bit and there are even some small tears begining to form 

and this however caught the attention of Hajime 

_'wait....for her brother? that's her motivation???....o-oh. She must be talking about the Ultimate Yakuza.......she did said that her brother is supposedly in the main course...'_

"So.......is that your reasoning.....to be with your brother, and see if he fine or alright?" Still somewhat puzzled by her reasoning. Hajime would soon quickly realize what she meant. and although he doesn't have a sibling himself, He could still empathize with the idea of a sibling being concern of the safety and health of their brother/sister 

Natsumi meanwhile took immediate notice to his question. and so she turns her gaze back at the reserve course student.....although it isn't as intimidating as before. and she is just overall an emotional mess 

"ghh....ngg......" Natsumi didn't necessarily spoke well at first. just a series of incoherent groans and sniffles mumbles...Hajime on the other hand was at least generous enough to be patient in letting her speak. since he had just unintentionally caused her to go through an emotional breakdown 

"w-well.....I-its is just that....we are the o-only ones that we got to really rely o-on" She said softly while with some stutters 

"Since w-when we were young.....our parents usually and always fight....they fight and fight and fight. And they never really gave a damn about us!" She stated with a sudden slam on the desk"..... b-but they will give us some money and hire bodyguards, hitmen, and servants.........b-but e-even so!......the two of us had to rely on and defend each other....ghh!" She stated it all with tears pouring out of her eyes. and they even begin to seem a little glassy and wet 

Then she paused a bit and then she slouched a bit while biting her lip and Now the tears are pouring all out at a rapid pace. As if she was some sort of human waterfall.....though not literally obviously. But she damn well releasing a lot of water out of her eyes 

"and if so I just....I just.......n-need to make sure my big bro is not alone o-or hurt" she said while also tearing even more now. her speech was a bit stammered because of her crying just now 

"I just need to make sure that he is safe....b-because if something ever happens to him....then....then...I-I have to go back to our family....a-alone" she said slowly. but after that she began to sob even more 

she sobbed a tad bit much. she tries to steady herself on the desk she was sitting on. but it actually gotten to the point in which that she was dangerously close to falling off from the desk she was on... 

and she did fall... 

"Gyaah!" Natsumi yelped as she suddenly fell off of the desk, and seeing this made Hajime sprung into immediate action 

... 

... 

... 

But after some time...after she fell.....Natsumi slowly opened her eyes and oddly, found herself on the arms of the same reserve course student that she had been mocking and looking down upon earlier... 

..even after insulting him....even after mocking him, and calling him a useless dog or something of the sorts... 

He was willing to be her friend.....or maybe just a little stubborn... 

Hajime, after catching Natsumi, before she could fall took a brief moment before he would speak. He himself actually didn't intended to go through with this action...but that didn't matter right now 

"You...don't have to put that burden on yourself Natsumi..." Hajime said softly since he didn't want to startle her 

"W-what makes you say that, huh!?" Natsumi shakily said whilst sluggishly trying to wipe off some tears that stained her face 

"Well for starters......I can be your friend....or simply just someone you could trust on....." He said simply 

Hearing him saying that caused Natsumi to perk her head up a bit 

"w-what do you mean!?!" She shakily blurted out 

Seeing now that Natsumi demanded a strong or steady reason on why they should be friends....or the very least close acquaintances....Hajime then took a deep breath before speaking his mind out ""Because if, and I am just saying this hypothetically speaking, that if your brother is gone or somehow couldn't be there for you.......... I can be......there to help you" Hajime said calmly then he continued on "a-and besides, don't you think your brother would want you to be happy too...you know that you can't always rely on him forever......Everyone must grow independent later in life" he finished off to let those words to sink in for her 

Honestly Natsumi is stunned once more, man she is getting shock after shock huh?, She actually never consider this much for a long time in her life... 

and now....maybe just now.....her eyes are opened to this....maybe...maybe she should accept his offer in becoming friends.... 

But not right now.....she would like some time to herself to think this over once more 

so when Natsumi was deep in thought, Hajime had let go off his hold on her and got up from the floor 

"I'll let you have some time to think this over...." Hajime stated calmly 

He then adjusted his tie for a bit and dusted off any dirt and dust from his uniform. and slowly but surely. Calmly left the classroom.....

Leaving only the Yakuza Heiress by her lonesome now... 

...

...

^^^

...

After Hajime had left her alone in the classroom she was just sitting there. still on the floor from where he left her. Natsumi never bothered getting up from the floor mostly it was due to on how that reserve course student's words were sticking out for her.......those words......that he said......those ideas.......the idea of her needing to make her own friends.....or the very least just become more independent. his words just kept on ringing out and echoing, repeating...and the same conversation she had with him replaying in her head over and over again...

as much she liked to deny it. she couldn't help but admit that......that.......that....that Hajime Hinata **did** have a point...

and that point was that she would probably need someone to rely on....sometimes maybe....

_'He probably has a point about me.....needing to be more independent from now on.....after all.....Big brother might not be there for me anymore....'_ Natsumi solemnly thought 

She needed to branch out, make allies. Friends.....she needed to make friends 

Yeah.....she probably needed to think...

She needed to think.....but not just think...

She may need to reevaluate her decisions for the foreseeable future...

But before Natsumi could entertain her thought further....she felt a sudden pain...

"gh..." She groaned....actually it wasn't much of a pain....it is more of a rumbling stomach......She hadn't realized on how much time she had spent just sitting there till now 

She right now isn't in the mood to do some thinking....right now....she needed some lunch 

first she should have her lunch first. but she'll probably not have much time to do so. it was because that she spent so much time of just sitting on the floor. and not to mention the fact that she had the extensive talk with her classmate Hajime earlier

So in order to not be late for lunch anymore than it needed. She got up and got out of the classroom to go head to the school cafeteria....and even if she becomes late for classes for this, Natsumi never really mind being late for classes. She's used to it 

... 

... 

She was now heading up to the roof of the building. intending to eat by herself. she approaches a door and before she even lays her hand on the knob. she notices that it was slightly opened already 

"huh is someone already up here" clearly puzzled. because as far she knew. nobody really comes up here a lot. at least so far. it really on had been 3 days since for the new semester 

as she slowly creaked opened the door. what caught her by surprised was a certain student eating by himself up on the roof 

and that student being..... 

"Hajime? what the hell you're doing up here?" She asked the person in question 

Hajime jumped up from the ground clearly also surprised "Natsumi?!?? what are you doing here?" 

Hajime jumped up from the ground clearly also surprised "Natsumi what are you doing here?" as he said that, Natsumi quickly picked up on this and concluded that he probably is just here to eat his lunch 

_'as if that's obvious enough'_ she deadpanned to herself 

She sighs "look dipshit, I am just here to eat my lunch. that is all you needed to know. got it!" 

in turn Hajime just shrugged and moved to the side a bit, giving some room for the Yakuza Heiress. Hajime may be some average person, and he may be the person bold enough to propose a friendship with Natsumi Kuzuryu herself. but he knew when to jump in and out or take his time. he knows very well the discussion they had a few minutes ago is probably fresh in her mind. and knowing Yakuza, she might snap and beat him to a pulp.....or worse 

So it was wise to let the Yakuza Heiress to eat her lunch in peace. but as he resumed His sandwich. he honestly did not expected that Natsumi would try to initiate a conversation 

"So? aren't cha gonna ask me anything?" she asked him nonchalantly 

"a-about the proposal I offered?" he said with a bit of anxiety. thinking that the girl will just beat him up for even proposing a friendship to her in the first place. He is so gonna die from the Japanese mafia 

_'Please don't be mad, please don't be mad'_ he kept repeating those words in his head several times but. all that fear.....somewhat disappeared by the Yakuza's next words...

"I'll consider it" She stated abruptly 

_'Huh?'_ a mental question mark appeared over Hajime's head 

Natsumi sighs in exasperation from seeing his facial reaction....I mean...isn't it obvious to what she was referring to...

"Look Hajime....:" She said softly...this was a bit of a surprise for Hajime from hearing her saying his name when it didn't involved condescending him 

"I've been......considering....your offer.....your offer of a 'friendship'" She said it all slowly but stopped. She then turned her gaze upon the floor to avert her eyes from his 

...

She sighs "You know what.....you were....r-right that I-I.....that I am probably too dependent on my big brother, a-and that I should've been less of an ass to many people...."She still said that all in a slow manner 

She then crosses her arms and puffs out her cheeks to then speak confidently 

"Okay enough with all the sentimental crap and lemme get to the point already!" She then turns her gaze back to Hajime 

"I-I'll be your friend...." She then said it shyly, practically a whisper 

Hajime on his part was stunned to see this sudden change of character from Natsumi. But nonetheless he gained back his composure 

and he had an idea and a small smirk on his face... 

"Whaat? I didn't heard you~" He said in a sort of playful manner. aaand also he probably shouldn't tease a Yakuza's Daughter......even if she is his classmate... 

Actually, that is probably even way worse...since it would be easier for them to find out about his identity, his habits, and his general day to day life, from the sole fact that they're classmates...

Hearing him say that in that odd playful manner caused Natsumi to sort of reel in back a little...with some tints of pink on her cheeks as well....

Hajime took notice of this though he couldn't tell if they're exactly genuine since her cheeks always had those pink markings on them...

But he could've swore that they seem more pink than usual 

"Hey what are you playing at you TRASHFIRE!. Fine I said we will be friends, YOU GOT THAT!" Natsumi screamed furiously with hints of being a little embarassed from just now 

Hajime seeing this just chuckles a bit...though he would come to immediately regretting it from when she pulled him up by the collar and glared daggers at him dangerously 

"Why you're laughin you chuckle-nut. you want a KNUCKLE-SANDWICH!!!" She is angry now 

"n-no I wasn't making fun of you, I swear!" Hajime quickly pleaded for his dear life 

Then Hajime was just surprised when he saw that Natsumi just smirked to her amusement and sat him back down to the ground 

"Yeah..." Hajime started off "So we cool, Natsumi?" He hesitantly asked, still unsure if she was still mad or not 

In response Natsumi just shrugs nonchalantly "Yeah yeah, we're cool" 

_'Oh phew..'_ Hajime was glad. But as he was about to sit back down. Natsumi abruptly spoke 

"BUT!" She gained his attention from that 

"Remember now that since we're friends....I would like to set some 'ground rules'" She then continues on...

"Rule 1, obviously we each need our own privacy.....So don't get yourself bury deep in my own family's dipshit, Got it!" to which she received a nod of agreement from him 

"Rule 2, We must have trust between each other" She said it casually 

and finally "Rule 3....." She said to cause some anticipation within Hajime.....like what was this finally ground rule going to be....Is he going have to be her lapdog? or or He would be forced to keep his mouth clammed shut about the going ons of the Kuzuryu clan......or that he was gonna be isolated from the rest of his family!?!?!?...... 

But to Hajime's luck.....or unluck....depending on how you perceived it....

"....you better not do anything dirty, Hajime~" That last remark....kind of caused Hajime to blush a bit 

"W-what are you implying!?!" He said both flustered and irritated "Of course I won't do anything like that I-I have standards you know!" Hajime stumbled a bit on some of his words from trying to defend himself 

"Hmph! okay Hajime. I think we should hurry up with our lunches and head back to classes right now..." Natsumi said casually 

"Huh?, oh yeah we should..." Hajime agreed... 

....

....

....

^^^

...

...

...

In the Main Course Building. a Man wearing fine suit and hat, with a flask in hand approaches a particular set of doors on the third floor of the Academy...

The Headmaster's Office...

The man enters the room. Swaying from side to side....probably drunk.... 

\

...and in front of him....is a man sitting at his desk, and the man seems to be in his late thirties

It was the Headmaster himself...

the man who is drunk then sits on one of the two couches. he then raised his flask up to his temple in a manner like he is trying to cool off his head with his flask 

"So Jin....." He started off slowly "The Board are looking for some.......Candidates....right about now....." He said casually 

"How many?" The Headmaster simply inquired 

"2" The Drunk said in casual manner 

"2?" The Headmaster asked in slight bewilderment 

_'Why would the board would want two subjects for it?'_ The Headmaster tried to think over what the Board's intentions were for having 2 Candidates in the Project....

The Drunk then nodded in confirmation to set amount of Candidates needed according to the Board....although because of his clear drunken state, Jin wanted to confirm it once more just to be sure. For all he could know right now, is that his friend Koichi is just drunkenly blurting stuff out of his mouth 

"Wait, just to be sure that we're on the same page....Does the Board want 2 candidates for the Project?...... Is that what they're saying, Kizakura?" 

Koichi Kizakura. The Former Ultimate School Scout. now a teacher of Class 78 at Hopes Peak. stood up from the couch and walked slowly but still swaying from his state of drunkenness. but still somehow uttering some words that were clear enough for Jin to understand 

"y-yeah thaz school board wanted two students. A-AND! before you ask there is some reasoning behind it" Koichi then took some quick sips at his flask 

Hearing this, Jin just scratched his chin in thought from this 

"Really?, So please tell me these supposed reasonings?, Kizakura-" But then Jin was suddenly interrupted by the Drunk once more 

"Oh don't call me dat Jin, we're friends remember, it is notz like we're in some IMPortant meeting and/or discussion or anything, eh?" He's drunk 

Jin then just sighs exasperatedly, he probably just had a busy day today, and Koichi isn't doing much to improve it with his drunk antics "You do realize that we ARE discussing something important.....and that is the Kamukura Project" Jin stated very seriously 

"Huh?, oh yeah....that...." Koichi then chugs on his flask till its all empty...he looks back at his now empty flask then shrugs. "eh I'll get more" he pocketed his flask back into his suit 

" *sigh*....So.....back on track.....You said that the board has it's 'reasons' for wanting more than one candidate for the Project.....that is a bit risky you know..." Jin questioned his drunk colleague 

Koichi then swiftly nodded and promptly sat himself back down onto the couch from before "Well Jin. the Board has it's reasons for wanting 2 candidates for the Project......*hiccup* heh, 2" 

"Just get to the point Koichi, no need to beat around the bush!" Jin demanded 

Koichi in turn just huffs "you don't need to be party pooper jin...." Jin had an angry frown on his face....despite that Koichi sighs as if that he hadn't angered the Headmaster of Hopes Peak "Well one obvious reason is that in case that the first subject dies but the other one lives....you get the idea" Koichi stated that fact nonchalantly as if it isn't a huge concern 

he then continues on "and the last reason is that. Well ironic of a decision that the Higherups in Hopes Peak had even considered was....."

"and I quote.....'The Students have to be the most. Unremarkable and least talented Student in their entire course'....and then they continued on saying stuff like Personality, and that they don't need to be that note-worthy in the public, and overall they just wanted a regular, average student...like as untalented as possible" He stated them all casually 

Jin after hearing this turns to his thoughts to think this all over again.. 

_'2 Students......and yet they have to untalented, and unremarkable as possible......why do they?.......oh.......that.....makes.....sense now that I just think about it......'_ Jin solemnly thought 

To be honest......it was a brutally, logical move on the Project's end......but that would mean that.....the 2 would be Candidates lives' would practically just........mean......nothing.....to the Researchers back at the Facility.........Jin honestly just started to question if this.....would be a morally good move......But he doesn't want to think much on that right now.....just....not right now.....He could think on it more later....

"Hey Kizakura?.....are there any set requirements for these Students for the Project?" Jin inquires. He honestly also asked this just to be sure......even if he was already told about the requirements just now 

"Huh?, but didn't I just said it Jin.....the 2 Studentszza must and or should be Untalented or benign average as possible..." Koichi confirms once more 

"Oh.....oh.....I-I See...." Jin hesitantly agreed......

....

_'Two Students......and yet......they have to be as unremarkable and as untalented as possible hmmmmm......'_

and then turns to the window behind him and stares out to it. and as he done so. He could see the groups of Students and staff and people making it through their days. Doing their own things. and even enjoying life....

Jin then returns back into his thoughts _'Two Students.......who have to be benign average.........'_ He began to repeat those same words several times in his head 

_'as Untalented............as Unremarkable.......as possible.....'_

...... 

.......

.....

.... _'But who could fit those bills?'_ Jin thought...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I would like to apologize for the long update. I got really busy with school. and I was barely given any time to continue this chapter here. and I had to take a 2 week break since I needed it.
> 
> So I deeply apologize for the very long wait...
> 
> But other than that. I think so far. (at least with this Chapter) This was the longest I've ever written~


End file.
